Congrats, You're a Dad
by sandile
Summary: Jounouchi and Seto are partners in a project where they must act as parents and take care of a baby together. Will this project cause more hatred between them or bring them closer together? Jou x Seto.
1. One Hell of a Month

A/N: Yay, my first fic. Finally up after many trial and errors x.x I don't know where I got this idea. It just popped in my head, although I'm sure it's been used many times before. If you review, please be constructive and honest. I'm not really good in the humor section, but I'm trying hehe. And a warning, this story will contain shounen ai/yaoi, so don't whine about it. Oh yeah, SetoxJou! And another note... I don't like Anzu much, so she'll be annoying in this story. -.- Ryou is Ryou and Bakura is Yami Bakura. Malik is Malik Ishtar and Marik is Yami Malik. Haha, hope that doesn't confuse you. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Damn.

/blah/ - Yugi thought-speaking  
-blah- - Yami thought-speaking

**

* * *

**

_RRIIINNNGGG._ At the sound of the screeching noise, Jounouchi Katsuya instantly jumped… right out of bed and landed on the ground with a great THUMP.

"Damn alarm clock," he muttered as he got up rubbing his neck. It was a crisp, beautiful morning as the sun shone down upon him, illuminating his mass of golden hair and pale skin. He prepared to get dressed for school as he glanced at his clock.

"Shit!" Jou exclaimed for his clock showed the time 7:25, which left him five minutes before school started. Quickly, he dressed himself, grabbed his backpack and ran to school, hoping to make it on time.

_Meanwhile in school…_

Mr. Takami was getting a headache from his rowdy students in his classroom. He took a quick peek from his grade book and noticed his class doing the usual with Seto Kaiba with his apathetic glare typing away on his laptop and his other students rough housing with each other and throwing spitballs.

_'Oh god, why me?'_ Mr. Takami thought to himself. He then yelled out, "Class, settle down now! We've only a few minutes before the bell rings so we might as well begin our lesson. I have a special…" He was abruptly interrupted by a booming slam of his door and one of his students completely red in the face.

"Oh… my… god… made… it… not… late…" Jou panted. He shot a quick grin to his teacher before ambling his way to his seat. The minute Jou plopped down in his seat, the bell rung and filled the classroom.

"Anyway," Mr. Takami began, "before I was so rudely interrupted by Mr. Katsuya here, I was about to say that I have prepared a special project for you students which requires you to have a partner. I am going to give your partner and you this baby doll. Your partner and you are going to act like you're parents and this is your child. This will teach you how to have responsibility and prepare you for the hardships of parenthood. And no, before you ask, you will not choose your partners; I've already compiled of list of partners for this class. We have more men than women in this class so obviously, some men are going to be paired with other men, whether you like it or not. The list will be passed around now and when you see your name, and your partner's name, I would like you to get up and sit next to your partner please." **(A/N: Gee, he talked a lot XD) **

As the sheet was being passed around, some people cheered while some people sulked. When Jounouchi read the sheet, he did neither when he saw his partner's name. Seto Kaiba._ 'No,'_ he thought_, 'nah.. it must be a mistake.' _Jou took another glimpse at the paper and still saw Seto Kaiba next to his name. When he realized that it was indeed Seto Kaiba who was going to be his partner, he yelled "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM GONNA BE PARTNERS WIT' MONEYBAGS!"

At the sound of his "nickname," Kaiba looked up from his laptop, looked at Jou (like the rest of the classroom) and growled. "There's no way in hell I'll be with the mutt either," murmured Kaiba.

"That's too bad guys. You're partners whether you like it or not," retorted the teacher.

Seto Kaiba growled once more. "I demand another partner. I'd be with anyone except that stupid dog."

"Anyone?" Mr. Takami asked.

"Yes, anyone," Kaiba answered.

"Okay then, you can be partners with Yuki," Mr. Takami quipped with a grin plastered to his face. Suddenly the color from his face drained and turned a ghostly white.

Yuki was the biggest Seto Kaiba fan. Ever. She practically stalked Kaiba and always insisted that she was Kaiba's lover. Kaiba let out a groan of anger.

He looked to his left where he saw the ecstatic fan girl wearing a shirt with the sentence "I love Seto Kaiba" jumping up and down yelling, "OH MY GOD! I GET TO BE WITH SETO KAIBA! IT'S MY DREAM COME TRUE. OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! KAIBA! I LOVE YOU!"

Oh god, it was either the screeching, stalking psycho or the mutt. "Damnit," Seto muttered under his breath. "Fine, Mr. Takami. I'll be partners with the mutt." At hearing this, Yuki broke out in tears at the loss of her "husband."

Mr. Takami smirked and said, "I knew you would."

"What! No! B-But I don't wanna be with him!" exclaimed Jou.

"Shut up and just deal with it," stated Kaiba as he sat next to him. Jou buried his face in his hands and cursed the gods._ 'Of all people, why Kaiba!'_

Jou looked up from his hands and took a look at who was partnered with whom. He smiled as he noticed Ryou with creamy white hair and light chocolate paired up with Bakura, who looked similar to Ryou with the same white hair, but with darker and more sinister eyes. He also noticed Malik who had violet eyes with wild sandy hair with Marik who also looked similar to Malik except with wilder hair.

Honda, his close friend with the pointy dirt-brown hair was paired with Otogi whose dice earrings were so big, it looked like they were going to stretch Otogi's ear to twice its size. And he couldn't help but feel sorry for Yugi, his best buddy with tri-colored hair for he was paired with Anzu, probably the most annoying person... wait scratch that; the most annoying _thing_ on the earth. "Oh Yugi! We get to be parents! We'll teach our child all about friendship and love… and how friendship can overcome everything!"

"Anzu… the baby isn't real," said Yugi as he sighed trying to ignore Anzu's babbling about friendship and started talking to his Yami.

/Yyyaammmiii, can't you banish her to the Shadow Realm or something/  
-Sorry Aibou, I'd love to shut her up but I can't. Especially not in front of the whole classroom.-  
/Aaaw... fine. Hrm.. what if there was no one around? Would you send her to the shadow realm/

After Yugi said that, he flashed Yami his cutest puppy dog eyes he could muster. At this gesture, Yami chuckled.

Maybe aibou.. maybe.- **(A/N: Do it Yami! Do it!) **

"Alright class," Mr. Takami began once more, "I will give each of you your baby doll and you must nurture it and take care of it. You will have to spend as much time together as possible like a couple and really act like parents; one of you will have to stay over at the others for a month. The baby is programmed to be like an actual infant and will cry if hurt, hungry and etc. At the end, if I find out that you and your partner have not been spending time together or take care of the baby properly, I'll fail you immediately. Trust me, I'll know. There's a camera in each one of the doll's eyes so don't even try it. With that said, when the bell rings, please exit with your partner so I may give each of you your dolls."

_RRRRIIINNNGGG._ That sound signaled release from the clammy room. Jou groaned as he trudged beside Kaiba and received the damn doll.

"Mutt, you're staying at my house. After school, meet me in the front of the school," Kaiba bluntly stated and hastily walked away.

After Kaiba was no more than a mere speck, Jounouchi realized he still had the doll. "DAMNIT KAIBA! I DON'T WANT THIS DOLL!"

Yugi, Ryou, and the rest of the gang appeared by Jou's side.

"It's okay," Yugi comforted, "this thing probably won't be so bad."

'_Yeah right…'_ Jou thought. All he knew for now was that he was sure going to have one hell of a month.

* * *

Yay, I'm done! I'm sorry if it's crappy, but I'll try and get the next chapter as soon as possible ;D The camera in the dolls' eyes sound a bit ridiculous and far-fetched but bear with me here lol T.T Review if you want! 


	2. You Want Fries With That?

A/N: Aaaaww, thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best! After this chapter, I'll be really busy so I'm probably not going to be updating for awhile x.x; Sorry. ;.;

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**

* * *

**

Whoops of cheerful screams were emitted as the final bell rang signaling the end of hell, er… I mean school. Kids were running out of the school doors to freedom like a huge stampede. A certain blond however, was not rushing to escape from the confines of school but was trapped within detention given from his Science teacher, Mr. LaBass for cursing. **(A/N: hehe, my eighth grade science teacher)**.

'_Stupid Science teacher. It wasn't MY fault that the stupid doll started crying. I didn't even say anything THAT bad!'_ Jou thought angrily to himself.

_What happened in Science class…_

"So you see class, this certain gene is a homozygous genotype because blah blah blah blah blah," was all that Jou heard coming out of his teacher's mouth. He was dozing off, thinking about how he was going to deal with this doll he had and Kaiba.

'_Great. A month with Kaiba. Oh joy,'_ he thought, when suddenly he was interrupted.

"Jounouchi! Jounouchi Katsuya! Are you paying attention!" screamed Mr. LaBass.

The sudden yell from his teacher snapped Jou back to reality and startled him, causing him to jump and knock his doll to the ground. _THUD._ Instantly after…

_WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

Jou thought, _'Oh my god, this thing can scream!'_

His head was starting to hurt, so he picked up the doll and started patting its back.

"Ssshh…" he whispered, "it's okay; it's alright."

When the baby only started crying more, Jounouchi lost his temper.

"Oh my fucking god. You stupid doll, just shut the fuck up! Fucking stupid doll… damn project… damn Kaiba… FUCK."

"Jounouchi Katsuya! For using so much profanity, you'll be serving detention right after school today! I will inform your parents of your horrible actions," Mr. LaBass chided.

_Back in Detention…_

Jou groaned as he reflected back on what he did. Okay, maybe he did go a little overboard with his temper. But that doll wouldn't shut up! He glanced at his doll which was now quietly reclining on his desk. He sighed and started to poke the doll on its nose. He smiled as the doll let out a giggle. His train of thoughts were interjected when he heard a snort. He looked up. Kaiba.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and replied, "Here to fetch you, you dumb mutt. Figures you would be in detention. Was the puppy misbehaving?"

Jou growled. "For your information, money-bags, I'm here cause of this stupid doll that YOU left with ME!"

"Whatever puppy." Kaiba turned and faced the detention teacher, Mr. Miyazi and told her that they were leaving.

A loud 'YES!' erupted from the classroom and a mass of blond hair rushed out of school followed closely behind by Seto Kaiba.

As they were walking towards the exit, Kaiba gave Jounouchi his cell phone. "Here mutt, tell your parents where you'll be for the whole month."

Jounouchi broke out into a big smile. "No need. I told my dad during lunch. See? I can be responsible."

At that, Jou dropped the doll, which landed right on its head; it erupted with booming wails. Jou cursed and picked up the doll.

Kaiba smirked. "Right. I can see you're very responsible," he said as he watched the pup's attempt to silence the doll. When he saw that Jou wasn't doing exactly a really good job, he grabbed the doll from him and started rocking it back and forth. The doll soon became silent, and Kaiba handed the doll back to the gaping mutt. He soon started to walk ahead quickly.

_'Wow...'_ Jou contemplated, _'he'd make a good father.'_

When he noticed Kaiba walking rapidly ahead, he started running to catch up; They both reached the front door with Jou by Kaiba's side, wheezing, "Damn... Kaiba... you... walk... so..."

Jou stopped in mid-sentence, and his eyes bulged with he saw Kaiba's limousine.

"What? Never saw a limousine before mutt? With all the time you spend just sitting on your ass watching T.V., I thought you'd have seen one," jeered Kaiba.

"Shut up money-bags. I don't see you doing anything either! All you do is just sit around typing away on your laptop," Jou snapped back.

"Dumbass."

"Asswipe!"

"Bastard."

"Rich, snobby boy!"

Kaiba snorted. "Wow, that was really original."

Jounouchi blushed again and bellowed, "Shut up! Mr. guy… who won't.. uh.. shut up.." and blushed a deeper shade of red.

At this, Kaiba smiled. He couldn't help himself; Jou was just so cute when he was flustered. Wait? Did the Seto Kaiba just say Jou was cute!

'_No, it must be the heat,'_ Kaiba thought, although it was a nice, breezy day with barely any sun.

When Jou saw Kaiba's smile, he started grinning widely. "Wow, Kaiba actually knows how to smile."

He instantly regretted saying those words for when he did, the smile suddenly disappeared.

In his monotone voice, Kaiba said, "Hurry mutt and get in the car. Sorry, but you can't roll the windows down to stick your head and tongue out. I don't want a drop of drool on my limousine." **(A/N: Isn't it adorable when dogs do that!)**

Jou glared at Kaiba but decided against saying anything and hopped into the car.

"Aren't you gonna stop by my house to pick up my stuff?" Jou inquired.

"No. You can borrow my clothes and other necessities for the month," Seto replied.

"Oh," Jou answered, which was the end to their conversation. The car ride was silent and tense as the boys sat next to each other, occupied by their own thoughts. Jou was off thinking about food and the usual while Kaiba was occupied with his… pet.

'_Huh…Jounouchi looks really adorable with the doll curled up with him. I never noticed Jou's hair and eyes were so beautiful. His silky, golden strands of hair with his innocent chocolate eyes. And his soft, porcelain skin…I want to just caress it…'_

As Kaiba was thinking to himself about these things, he wasn't aware of his hand slowly lifting up from his lap and reaching out to touch Jou's cheeks. All of a sudden, Kaiba caught himself.

'_What the fuck am I doing? What is happening to me? First, I say he's adorable and beautiful. Next, I say his first name and now, I'm trying to touch him!'_

Kaiba was internally slapping himself and hoping that the mutt didn't see him trying to pet him. The blond didn't seem to have noticed for his eyes were glazed over and there was drool running from his mouth.

Kaiba smirked at the interesting sight; he then heard Jou say, "I want a Jumbo burger please… mm… burger…"

Kaiba chuckled at what he heard the blond say; when the limousine stopped, Kaiba muttered, "We're at my house, mutt," and got out of the limo. He realized Jounouchi still wasn't out of the limo, so he opened the door next to Jou, grinned and leaned up close to his ear and…

…yelled, "WOULD YOU LIKE FRIES WITH THAT!"

Jou yelped in shock from the unexpected outburst and also added, "YES! FRIES WOULD BE GREAT!"

Jou then snapped back to reality and realized he was in Kaiba's limousine; he smacked himself when he realized what he had yelled from his stupor. He looked to his right and saw a sneering Kaiba.

"Fries aren't a good thing for puppies to eat," taunted Kaiba, "anyway, if you were too busy fantasizing about burgers and fries to notice, we're at my place already."

Jou nodded, stepped out of the car and stared at his house. Wow. It was huge. The house was a beautiful, creamy white that looked like it hadn't been stained at all. In front of the house was a gorgeous garden with roses and other flowers blooming. Accompanying the garden was a Blue Eyes White Dragon fountain.

'_Well, I'm not surprised,'_ Jou thought.

"Like what you see pup?" Kaiba asked.

Jou, too flabbergasted with what he was seeing, to reply, just nodded.

So, Jou with doll in hand and Kaiba strolled up toward the front doors. Kaiba then entered a code into the security machine next to the door. Before Jou took a step inside the mansion, Kaiba stopped him. He looked toward Kaiba with a puzzling look on his face.

"Mutt," Kaiba began, "you're still drooling."

* * *

Hehe, yay my second chapter. Although, this wasn't really that good. Aiyah, I'm sorry; but I'm trying. But yay, Kaiba showed some feelings for Jou! XD; Hope you all enjoy this chapter! 


	3. Whipped Cream Chaos

A/N: Yay! Another chapter. Sorry about how long it took. I've been pretty busy with summer work and friends and all.

A big thank you to all my reviewers: HellsEternalFlame, Icy Sapphire15, Growing Pain, Zombiedarkelf18, King Mana, Jazzy, MOG, Nata-chan, DarkShadowsprite, and Caecuslupa. You guys are awesome. :)

Rating changed to T, because I read the rating guides wrong the first time XD

Anyway, here's the next chapter! It's kinda sloppy.. maybe I'll edit it later when I have the time.

**

* * *

**

_Previously…_

"_Mutt," Kaiba began, "you're still drooling."_

"Wha..?" Jou replied, still entranced by the luxury of Kaiba's home and continued to stand with his mouth open. More saliva was threatening to spill out of the corner of his mouth.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and snorted. "Just go in damnit," he said as he pushed Jou into his house. "And goddamnit, stop drooling."

Jou snapped out of his trance and wiped the remaining saliva on his chin. "Sorry Kaiba, but I'm jus' not used to a house this big. And boy, is this house big!"

Kaiba grunted in response. He then snatched the baby doll out of Jou's hands, which was followed by a "Why the hell did you do that!" from Jou.

"Because I don't want you drowning the doll with your spit," Kaiba quipped, which received a growl from Jou. "Is the puppy angry? Does the dog want a chew toy?"

Jou clenched his fists but refused to do anything to Kaiba. Instead, between clenched teeth, he forced out, "Do you think you can show me around this place?"

Amused, Kaiba answered, "Good. The puppy knows who his master is. Alright then, heel, pup, heel," as he started up the stairs. Kaiba proceeded to show Jou the different rooms in the house.

"There's the bathroom, library, my room…" At that point, Jou ran into Seto Kaiba's room. Kaiba shook his head and followed suit. When he entered his room, he saw the pup admiring his Blue Eyes White Dragon sculpture carved out of… wood.

Kaiba's room was big for a bedroom; his bed was also huge with fluffy pillows and a comfy looking blanket. There was nothing out of the ordinary about his room. Its walls were barely decorated with anything. In fact, there was not much decorating Kaiba's room in the first place, except a few pictures of Mokuba and him from when they were younger, his laptop, and the wooden Blue Eyes White Dragon Jou was admiring.

Jou ran his fingers over the creation and admired how smooth it was. "Did you make this, Kaiba?" Jou inquired.

"No, Mokuba made it for my birthday," Kaiba stated.

"Say… where is Mokuba anyway?" asked Jou.

"Mokuba's still at school. He won't be getting out until a couple hours or so," Kaiba answered.

"Oh," was the only reply Jou gave as he kept on admiring the Blue Eyes White Dragon. A while later, they finally left the room, and Kaiba continued showing Jou the rest of the house.

"Here's Mokuba's room, the woodshop…"

At the sound of the word 'woodshop' Jou's eyes bulged wide open. "You have a woodshop!" he exclaimed as he rushed in and started examining all the different tools in the room. Jou's smile widened as he noticed the huge stacks of wood piled up in the back. "Say… Kaiba, why do you have a woodshop anyway?"

Kaiba scoffed and said, "It's not for me. It's for Mokuba. This is where he made that dragon sculpture in my room. And apparently, he gets enjoyment out of using these machines to carve wood. So do you, I presume."

Jou grinned, "I wanna be an architect when I get outta college. Or maybe a construction worker."

"That's great. You can design AND build doghouses for you and your family," Kaiba retorted.

Jou sneered, "Well, at least I know how to build one. Do you know how to work any of these machines moneybags?"

Kaiba growled. The mutt had a point; last time, he tried to work one of the dreadful machines, the outcome was not pretty.

_Flashback to a couple weeks ago_

"_I can't believe I'm doing this…" Kaiba mumbled as he put on goggles to start working on whatever Mokuba wanted him to make._

"_Aaw, come on, big bro! What can go wrong! I'm just gonna teach you how to make a pen!" Mokuba replied cheerfully._

"_Mokuba. I have plenty of pens. Why do I need to learn how to make a pen when I already have thousands of them in my desks?"_

"_Because you promised me Seto!" Mokuba shouted as he stuck out his bottom lip to form a pout._

_Damnit. Kaiba knew he couldn't resist that face. He sighed and gave in. Really though… what could go wrong?_

_15 minutes later…_

"_Honestly, Seto," Mokuba managed to say in between fits of laughter, "I still don't get how you managed to cause a fire with a router…"_

_End Flashback_

"Well Kaiba? Do you know how to work any of these machines?" Jou asked.

A grunt was the only reply Kaiba gave.

"I guess not," Jou teased. "Now who's the master?"

Kaiba grunted once again and quickly added, "Shut up and just let me show you your room."

So off they went, down the hall, until Kaiba pointed at a door and said, "There's your room, Mutt."

Jou took a step in and was astonished by what he saw. This room looked like Kaiba's room, except nothing was adorned in it, yet it still retained a beautiful, bright look. Jou thought this room seemed like it hadn't been touched for years.

"Guess ya don't use this room too much, do ya Kaiba?" Jou asked.

"No. I rarely have visitors over. It's usually just Mokuba and me," Kaiba answered. His answer though seemed to be more sullen, so Jou thought he'd change the subject.

"Where's the baby gonna sleep?"

Kaiba raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"The baby, Kaiba. He's gonna need a crib to sleep in." Jou then grabbed the doll and started rocking it back and forth.

"That doll does not need a crib. It can sleep in the bath tub." The doll started crying.

"What? No! It's supposed to be **our** baby! If you had a kid, you wouldn't let him sleep in the bath tub! And look, you made him cry! There... there..."

"Fine, Mutt. We'll get a damn crib for the baby!"

Jou only grinned widely in reply as he finally got the doll to cease crying, but his stomach suddenly grumbled. "Eh heh, think you could show me where the kitchen is?" he asked.

Kaiba scoffed. "Follow me, pup," and they went down the stairs into the kitchen.

Jou was ravishing for food by the time they both got to the kitchen. Once he saw the enormous refrigerator Kaiba had, he set the doll down on a counter and immediately helped himself to whatever was inside the fridge.

'_Typical Mutt,"_ Kaiba thought to himself.

Jou took out a huge pie and also took out a spray-can of whipped cream. With it, he proceeded to spray his pie with huge loads of whipped cream. Kaiba watched and was amused as he silently ate some chicken.

Jou's eyes were full of glee as he grabbed his fork; he was about to grab a big piece of pie to eat when suddenly his plate was gone. He glanced to his left and saw Kaiba had his plate with his pie.

Jou glared. "Gimme back my pie moneybags!"

"Tsk tsk. Pups don't eat pie. It's bad for them. Here, you can have this bone," Kaiba chided as he placed the bone from his eaten chicken onto a different plate and set it in front of Jou.

"Give… me… my… pie… Kaiba," Jou said, seething with anger.

"I don't think so pup. Plus, this pie looks like it tastes good," Kaiba replied as he took a fork and ate a piece, then another and another until Jou couldn't take it anymore.

He grabbed the can of whipped cream and started to spray Kaiba with it. "That was my pie, bastard!"

Kaiba was caught off guard as foamy white cream came in contact with his face. He wiped it off with the back of his hand only to see Jou tackling him. Kaiba fell with an 'oomph' as Jou fell right on top of him.

Kaiba was in an uncomfortable position with Jou basically straddling him. Now, Jou probably would've noticed and gotten off him, but he was still too furious over his pie to notice.

"That… was… my… pie… bastard," Jou repeated.

At that point, they both heard footsteps that came nearer and nearer to the kitchen until a mass of black hair popped up. Mokuba.

"Big brother! I'm hom… oh. Am I interrupting something?" he asked with a smirk. "Okay then Seto, I'll leave you two alone and you can explain everything later!" He bounced out of the room, still with a smirk on his face.

Seto and Jou both groaned in unison.

* * *

Sorry about how corny this chapter is XD I'm not a really good writer... so once again, I'm sorry! 

Well, all that over a pie, haha. And boy, they have a lot of explaining to do for Mokuba XD

Hope you enjoyed this chapter... even just a lil bit. Until next time :)


	4. Mixed Emotions

A/N: Okay, this story contains shounen-ai/yaoi.

I think I made the characters OOC… but eh, tell me what you guys think o.o

Aah, more reviews than I expected to get. You guys are too awesome.

**Growing Pain** – Hehe, yes Jou attacking Seto more would be great. Maybe Jou will attack Seto again

**AnimeJunky** – Sorry Angel, but I have to disagree. SetoxJou is wwwaaayyy better than KuraxMalik no matter what you say! And thanks, Sakura :D

**Zombiedarkelf18** – Haha, yeah, Seto somehow caused a fire with a router. How he did.. I don't know XD

**KingMana** – Thank you hun. Well, here's the next chapter.

**Caecuslupa** – The pie fell on the ground next to them, lol. Jou will make something in the woodshop and so will another character. It's kinda obvious who I'm talking about but meh. Ah, I'd like to read some of your work.. I bet you're a great author(ess?).

**Icy Sapphire15** – Yes, when Mokie stumbles into awkward situations, it's always cute and amusing x); Oh, I want to thank you for giving me the idea of another fanfic that I want to start as soon as I finish this one :)

**Slush** – Seto started a fire cause he's a dork haha. Oh sure, a ghost made the pizzas catch fire :P lol, thanks!

**Aseret Kitsune** – Aaaww, thank you. Glad you thought it was funny.

**Beautiful Suicide** – Yay, I'm glad that I got you laughing. Here's the update that you demanded :P

**Miguels-Lover** – Yikes, I thought that my characterization sucks. I'm happy that you think otherwise. Seto will think of something.. maybe.. in this chapter XD

**MOG** – I guess you thought the chapter was funny XP Yay!

**Sigma** – Thank you so much for the review. Hahaha, oh yes. The baby's still watching… hehe

**Kawaiikaiba** – Thank you for reviewing my story Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long lol

**RAAPowers** – No.. what on earth are YOU talking about:p Thanks so much hun… I personally think whipped cream isn't the best of foods.. but it is when it's on Seto XD

**Mad-Voldie** – Jou and Seto will have to explain a lot hehe.. thanks, you are too kind!

**ElementalCrisis **– Yeah… it's a bit weird.. but hey, it's Seto and Jou XD SetoxJou does rock!

**Blue Winged Angel **– I like your username o.o I'm glad that you liked the chapter :D

* * *

Seto stared at the receding form of Mokuba, turned his head back at Jou and glared. Jou thought that if Kaiba glared any longer, his face would be as red as Yami's eyes. He chuckled at his mental image of Kaiba with a red face. 

"And what is so funny?" snarled Kaiba.

"Oh… uh… nothin'…"

Kaiba shoved Jou off of him and stood up to examine the kitchen. He groaned and started to rub his temples to prevent his headache from getting worse.

"Damnit mutt. First, you get pie on my damn floor, then you get whipped cream on me and now I have to go talk to Mokuba about what he saw! All this over a fucking pie!" he bellowed.

"But it was MY pie!"

"YOUR pie? You're in MY damn house!"

"But it was still my pie!" Jou insisted. "And you didn't have to eat it either!"

It took Seto all his might to not knock the daylights out of Jou, when suddenly, Jou burst into a chuckling fit.

"**Now** what's so funny?" asked Seto.

"Sorry, but there's whipped cream on your nose," Jou chuckled.

Seto growled and wiped the cursed whipped cream off of his nose.

"Make yourself useful mutt and clean up this kitchen while I talk to Mokuba. When I get back, you better have cleaned everything or…" Kaiba decided not to finish his sentence and went off to search for Mokuba.

Jou sat on the ground, looking at the mess Seto and he caused. Jou mumbled to no particular person, "Why do I have to clean this up… doesn't he have maids or somethin'?"

He figured though, if he wanted to live, he better start cleaning the mess up.

Jou picked up what was left of the pie and tossed the silverware into the sink. He used a rag and wiped up the mess that covered the kitchen. He wiped and wiped… and in no time at all, he was finished with the job. He grinned and was proud of his work. He glanced over at the pile of dishes building up in the sink. He wondered to himself whether he should wash them or not.

"Eh… might as well… I got nothin' better to do…" Jou said to the doll on the counter. "Damn… he's outta dishwashing liquid… now where would I put dishwashing liquid if I was an arrogant, rich dumbass?" Jou asked himself as he took out several different pots and pans from the cabinets and drawers.

Jou kept rummaging through Kaiba's drawers, shelves and cabinets, taking out every single thing inside them, looking for dishwashing liquid. The pile of utensils, pots, and other kitchen appliances started to build up…

* * *

_Meanwhile with Seto…_

Seto was standing in front of the door to Mokuba's room and knocked.

"Come in!" answered Mokuba cheerfully. The cheerful kid was sitting in front of his TV, playing Tekken 5 on his Playstation 2. "Wanna join me big bro?"

"No thanks, Mokie; I need to talk to you about something," Kaiba said as he sat down on Mokuba's bed.

Mokuba frowned as he was beaten by Law and turned off his Playstation 2. He bounced on the bed and landed next to Seto. "Is this about you and Jou?" Mokuba asked with a giggle.

"Yes, it is. Now what you saw, Mokie, isn't what you're thinking. The mutt…" but Seto was suddenly cut off by Mokuba.

"Ssseettooo… I'm not stupid, ya know? I know you weren't doing anything dirty… although you'd probably like that, wouldn't you big bro?" Mokuba inquired with a wink.

"What? No!" Seto was appalled by what Mokuba said.

"Are you blushing?"

"What? No!" Seto repeated once more. Unfortunately, Seto's face **was** as red as Yami's eyes this time.

"Seto's blushing! Seto likes Jou! Seto likes Jou!" Mokuba teased.

"I do not like that despicable mutt!" Seto chided. "And be quiet or I'm taking away your Playstation 2 and your X-Box."

Mokuba only stuck his tongue out and yelled louder, "Seto likes Jou! Seto likes Jou," as he ran out his door and in the direction of the kitchen.

Seto thought of what would happen if the mutt happened to hear Mokuba… and started to chase after Mokuba as fast as he could.

_

* * *

Back with Jou… _

Jou stood next to the doll on the counter, extremely frustrated. He managed to make a bigger mess with all the different appliances Kaiba had in his kitchen but was unsuccessful in finding the dishwashing liquid.

"Stupid dishwashing liquid… how hard is it to find dishwashing liquid… damnit…" Suddenly, Jou heard someone's voice that was getting louder and louder.

"Seto likes…" Jou didn't catch the last part as Mokuba stopped in front of him and said hi. Jou ruffled his hair; he really liked Mokuba; he was just the kind of kid that could make anyone happy by the sound of his laugh.

"Hey there, little buddy."

Mokuba pouted. "I'm not little."

Jou chuckled, "Alright, little buddy," and ruffled his hair once more. Seto then arrived on the scene and grabbed Mokuba.

"Did you say anything Mokuba? If you did, I swear you're grounded for a year!"

"Say what?" Jou asked with a smirk. "Ya mean.. who ya like? Well… who do you like Kaiba?"

"None of your business, Mutt."

"Seto likes…" but Mokuba was suddenly stopped by Kaiba's hand over his mouth. "Damnit, Mokuba… what do I have to do to get you to shut up?"

Mokuba pushed Seto's hand away from his mouth. "Go out somewhere with me! You haven't gone anywhere with me since forever!"

Seto grunted. "Mokuba, you know I'm too busy with my work to go anywhere."

"Hey Jou, guess who Seto likes…"

"Okay Mokuba! I'll go… if I have time."

"Yay!" Mokuba knew his brother would go. He'd make him go somewhere whether Seto liked it or not.

Jou felt a twinge of jealousy toward the person Kaiba liked... whoever he or she was. Truthfully, Jou had starting liking Kaiba quite a while ago. When they first fought, he really did hate him, but as time passed, he grew to enjoy the arguments they had and he grew to like the person that he fought with. When Jou was assigned to be partners with Kaiba for this baby project, he, of course acted like he didn't want to be with him. He had to – everyone thought they hated each other. But really, Jou was ecstatic to be Kaiba's partner, and when Kaiba was offered to choose another partner, he secretly hoped he stayed with him. Jou sighed at the fact that Kaiba liked someone that wasn't him, but he quickly plastered a smile back on his face when he noticed Mokuba and Kaiba looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

Seto heard Jou's sigh and wondered what caused him to sigh. However, the mutt seemed like he didn't want to talk about it so he left it alone and shrugged.

"Whoa? Who made this mess?" Mokuba inquired.

"What mess?" Seto then turned around and his mouth dropped at the sight of the kitchen. "Mutt…" Seto began irately, "What is this?" He pointed to the pile of kitchen appliances.

Jou grinned sheepishly. "Eh heh.. well you see. That's kinda a funny story… I was tryin' to look for dishwashing liquid…"

"Damnit Katsuya… when I get my hands on you…" Seto was beginning to form a fist to knock the hell out of the mutt, but Mokuba stopped him.

"Seto…" Mokuba begged with his lip quivering, "it's bad to hit people. Plus, it's no big deal. We can get this all cleaned up pretty quickly."

Seto growled and gave in. Damn Mokie and his faces. "Fine…" he answered and began to put different things in different cabinets.

Mokuba gave a thumbs up to Jou who mouthed a 'thank you,' and they both started to help Seto in cleaning up the mess Jou created again. Pretty soon… they were done with cleaning.

* * *

"I'm ssooo tired… don't you have any maids or anything Kaiba?" Jou moaned with the doll in his lap as he lay down on the couch in the living room. He was really starting to like this doll he had to take care of with Kaiba. 

Kaiba gave a blunt, "No," and out of the blue, whipped out his laptop and began typing on it.

"Aren't ya gonna take a bath, Kaiba?" asked Jou.

"No. Later," Seto grunted.

However, Jou didn't hear what Kaiba's reply though, because he was too busy imagining Kaiba in the shower. He pictured Kaiba with his toned body with water running down his chest, making Kaiba quite the eye candy. He was snapped out of his thoughts when something collided against his head. He gazed at where the object landed and noticed it was a highlighter.

"What was that for?" Jou asked exasperatingly. He was just about to start going lower too…

"I asked you why you're in mine and Seto's house and why you have that doll with you."

So Jou and Seto (well, mostly Jou; Seto ws typing away on his laptop) explained to Mokuba what their project was and why Jou had to stay at the Kaibas' house.

"Oh… sounds like fun! Plus you two can **get to know each other better**," Mokuba said, emphasizing the last few words. Mokuba received an elbow jab from Kaiba.

"Mokuba…" threatened Seto.

Mokuba put on his most innocent face, and said, "What?"

Seto shook his head and went back to typing something for his company. Truth be told, Seto's mind was on other things, like a certain brown-eyed pup. Seto was feeling doubtful about his feelings toward the mutt. In fact, Mokuba's comment earlier about his position with Jou was disturbingly correct – he HAD sort of wished they were doing something dirty.

But Seto, being the stubborn guy he was, kept telling himself, _'Nah, I don't like him. I don't like the mutt. I don't like the mutt.'_ After about five minutes or so of chanting to himself about how he didn't like the mutt, he felt satisfied with himself.

'_Hah. I don't like the mutt after all.'_

He concentrated on his screen and gaped at what he typed. In big, bold letters, he managed to type during his stupor, "I think Jounouchi Katsuya is hot. I want to fuck him badly."

"What the…!" Kaiba yelled. _'I did not type that. I did not type that.'_

Seto shut his eyes, opened them again and did a double take on his screen. The same sentences he saw before were still there. Mokuba and Jou both noticed Seto's shocked look when he gazed at the monitor, so Mokuba tried to take a little peek.

"Whatcha typing big bro?"

Seto slammed the monitor down and hastily replied, "Nothing, nothing at all."

He buried his face in his hands. _'This is NOT happening to me.'_

Mokuba shrugged and went back to talking to Jou about the woodshop. They were discussing on something they could work on together in there. Jou was about to offer a suggestion when a rancid smell entered his nose.

"Mokuba… do you smell that?"

"Yeah, I do. Where's it coming from?"

Jou lifted up the doll and determined the foul smell came from the doll's diaper.

"Oh god… I do not want to take off this diaper. Here Mokuba, you do it."

Mokuba backed up into the couch with his hand pinning his nose. "No way, I am not touching that diaper. It stinks really bad."

Seto groaned and grabbed the doll. "I'll do it then you wimps." He wanted some peace and quiet, and he couldn't do it with the mutt and Mokuba arguing over who would change the diaper; he was starting to get a headache as well.

Just then, the doll started to let out an earsplitting wail. _'Great, just great. Fucking doll cries now of all times.'_

Seto set the doll down on the coffee table in between everybody and slowly started to take off the diaper. The putrid aroma became worse and the doll's bawling became increasingly louder as Seto fully opened the diaper.

'_It stinks. But at least it didn't shit or anything.'_ Seto shuddered at the thought of a doll actually pooping.

Suddenly, he was blasted by some liquid that didn't smell too good. He realized it was from the doll and it _wasn't_ water.

"This… thing… did… not… just… piss… on… me…" Seto gritted between his teeth as Mokuba and Jou were rolling on the ground laughing. All of a sudden, another stream of "water" was discharged at Kaiba's face, which made Mokuba and Jou laugh louder.

Jou wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes. Oh yeah, he **definitely** liked this doll.

* * *

Well, here's chapter four. It's not really that good... it was kinda rushed as well. I've really lost my humor here XD But it's longer than my other chapters. 

Jou admitted his feelings for Kaiba... hah, bet you didn't expect that! And Kaiba's having a little trouble with his emotions...

Well, I hope you enjoy :) Review if you want to and flame if you want to.


	5. Screws, Dreams and Dragons

A/N: Yes, this fic has shounen-ai/yaoi. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's a Jou x Seto story. Also, there will be a bit of lemon/lime in here. So kiddies, shield your eyes if you don't like that stuff. I guess I should change the rating to 'M.'

Wow.. I got a lot of reviews. You guys are the best.. seriously o.o

Big thanks to King Mana, AnimeJunky, SnakeMistress, Zombiedarkelf18, Chibi Momiji, Growing Pain, RAAPowers, ChibiChib, Soon-to-be-Yami'sgirl, Aseret Kitsune, Caecuslupa, Miguels-Lover, Beautiful Suicide, Icy Sapphire15, Yamato's Tiger Lily, Irite4uall, Mokuba's Offical Glomper (so that's what MOG stands for… oohhh.. XD), Chris's girl 14, Death-Angel-123, Iridecent Goddess, and DarkShadowSprite.

And big hugs for Ryan! glomps Ryan I'm sorry about what happened :(

I'm sorry I haven't been updating my stories, but I've had a lot of summer work I still haven't finished. But, this chapter wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to update this.

Icy Sapphire15 is my beta and she's super awesome.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me. Neither does Avril Lavigne's album, "Under My Skin."

'_Blah blah blah'_ – Someone's thoughts

* * *

Seto's eyes twitched as Jou and Mokuba were still convulsing on the ground with laughter. 

"**Now** I'm going to take a shower," Seto growled out, "Mutt, **you** can deal with this cursed doll!"

As Seto exited the room to rid himself of the putrid smell, Jou came to the realization of Seto's words.

"Aaaww damnit. Mokuba, do ya by any chance know how to change a diaper?"

"Nope," was Mokuba's blunt reply.

Great. How was he supposed to change this diaper when he never changed one before? Sure, he watched his mom a few times when she changed Shizuka's diapers, but it looked quite… difficult. But he figured, he might as well take a shot at changing it.

Jou turned to Mokuba, "Can ya bring me some toilet paper?" Mokuba nodded and ran off to retrieve the object.

When Mokuba returned with a roll of toilet paper in hand, Jou ripped off a few sheets and wiped the doll. _'Wow, that wasn't that hard.'_

Following the wiping, Jou proceeded to pinch his nose and quickly lifted the legs of the doll and pulled the diaper out.

"Mokuba, where's the trash can?"

"Here, I'll take it," Mokuba said as he took the diaper and headed towards the trash can.

"'ey Mokuba, do you guys have any diapers?" Jou inquired.

"Um… no."

Great. Just great. How were they supposed to change a diaper if they didn't have another one? Jou plopped his elbows on the counter and gazed at the toilet paper. He was struck by inspiration and grinned.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was putting on a shirt over his tanned, toned body when he heard a melodic tune. Puzzled, he raised an eyebrow and followed the tune. 

As it got louder and louder, Seto realized it was somebody singing… something about crying and falling. (1) He turned the corner and saw none other than Jounouchi Katsuya bellowing out the lyrics to the song with headphones, while Mokuba was curled up on the couch reading.

He picked up the album Jou was supposedly listening to and glanced over the cover; he smirked. _'Avril Lavigne.'_

As if on cue, Jou turned his head towards Kaiba. "Hey Kaiba! You like Avril Lavigne too?"

Seto snorted. "Only sissies listen to trivial babbling like her."

Jou only shrugged and replied, "She's not that bad. Ya should listen to her sometimes," as he took out the CD and tossed it to Kaiba.

He deftly caught the CD and out of courtesy, placed it back inside the case. "I don't want to listen to this, Mutt."

It was then, Mokuba piped in. "She is really a pretty good singer. You should listen to Jou and listen to a few songs."

Seto groaned and stuffed the CD inside his laptop case.

His attention then turned towards this white bundle lying on the table next to Jou. He picked it up and examined it.

"Mutt… what happened to our doll?"

"Oh… ya had no diapers so I improvised."

"And turning our doll into a mummy is improvising?" Seto asked, annoyance clear on his face, as he held up the doll now wrapped fully from head to toe excluding its eyes with toilet paper.

"Yep."

Mokuba giggled as Seto's eye twitched again. _'I give up.'_

He set the doll down and while muttering incoherently about some stupid dog, whipped out his laptop and began to type.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty well. The trio ate dinner together and did their own things after: Seto typing away on his laptop as usual while Jou and Mokuba headed to the woodshop to work on who-knows-what. 

Seto glanced up from his monitor and stared at the clock. _'11:30. Better tell Mokuba it's time for him to go to bed.'_

He meandered up the stairs and arrived in front of the woodshop. He was about to knock on the door to tell Mokuba to get to bed when he was interrupted by yelling from the inside.

"Alright Jou, I'll hold it down and you screw it," he heard Mokuba state.

"Naw, Mokuba. I'll hold it down and you screw it," Jou replied.

"Alright."

The colors from Seto's face drained as he turned a ghostly white. Just what the hell were they doing in there? He continued to listen…

"Mokuba! Try and screw it harder!"

"I'm trying but it's already really tight!"

"Keep trying!"

"I am! It hurts to, cause it's really, really tight. Aw great, now I'm bleeding." (2)

Seto's eyes widened to the size of watermelons and he couldn't take another word. He pounded on the door creating an echo throughout the whole mansion.

"MUTT! What the fuck are you doing with my brother!" he yelled, infuriated.

He heard a click which signified that the door was unlocked and he pushed the door open to reveal…

…Mokuba sucking on his thumb, standing next to a wooden board with screws and a screwdriver. Jou walked up next to Mokuba and asked, "Is your thumb alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Those splinters sure hurt though." Mokuba then turned towards Seto. "Is something wrong big bro? Jou and I were screwing on the doorknob to this door we're making, but my hand got a splinter."

Color returned to Seto's face including a shade of red tinting his cheeks. "No, nothing Mokuba. You need to get to bed now," he hastily said as he quickly left the room.

"Gee, what's with your bro?"

Mokuba shrugged. "I dunno. Let's just clean up and sleep. I'm pretty tired."

"I second that," agreed Jou as he stifled a yawn.

* * *

_Seto whispered into Jounouchi's ear while flicking his tongue along the edges. "I want you, Jounouchi."_

_He then started tracing light, gentle kisses along Jou's neck, while his other hand was toying with Jou's nipple._

"_Oh gods, Seto!" exclaimed Jou._

_Seto grinned. "You want more, pup?"_

_He put one hand on Jou's neglected member and gave it a tiny squeeze which emitted a moan from Jou. Seto licked his lips and proceeded to engulf Jou's member in his mouth._

"AAH!" Jou yelled as he woke up from his slumber feeling something… wet.

'_Oh fuck. What am I supposed to do now? I could just keep sleeping, but I can't sleep like this!'_

Jou got out of bed, grabbed a new pair of boxers from his dresser and quickly changed in the bathroom. Now all he needed to do was to get rid of the sheets. He took hold of the bed sheets and the doll because he didn't want it to get lonely and ambled out of his room into the pitch black hallway.

'_All I need to do is dump this in the washin' machine and find a new bed sheet. Gee, ya think a millionaire like Kaiba would have tons of light switches here,'_ Jou thought as he fumbled to find a light switch but to no avail.

After what seemed like hours of wandering looking for the washing machine (but was really only ten minutes), Jou plopped down where he was. _'Whatever. Better for me to jus' stay here instead of gettin' even more lost. Boy, do I have some explainin' to do tomorrow.'_

Not too long after, sleep overtook him as he curled up on the ground with the doll next to him.

* * *

Seto opened his eyes groggily as he stared at the flashing red figures on the clock. 5:00 AM. 

He sat up in his bed and gave a rare smile to no one in particular. Then, he clutched the wooden Blue Eyes White Dragon Mokuba carved for him and took a look at it and continued smiling.

He got up and walked to his balcony. He placed the carving on the edge of the balcony and admired it.

_Flashback…_

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETO!" Mokuba hollered while glomping his big brother._

_Seto smiled. Mokuba was the one of the few who knew when his birthday was, and he was the only person who cared._

"_I made a present for you!" Mokuba beamed as he held out a wrapped package. Seto raised his eyebrow as he slowly opened it. When he removed the lid, he gasped at what was inside._

_An exact replica of the Blue Eyes White Dragon made out of wood. "Did you make this Mokuba?"_

_Mokuba's grin became even wider. "Yep, I made it just for you. I figured that since you already have enough money to buy whatever you want, I might as well make something."_

_Seto embraced Mokuba. "Thanks Mokie."_

Seto chuckled at that memory; he always had a soft spot for Mokuba. He gazed over to his bed for a moment and saw the album Jou handed him sticking out of his laptop case.

'_Well, it can't hurt to listen to a few songs.'_

He took out his laptop, inserted the CD into it and played it. He skipped the first few songs until he got to a song he recognized as the one Jou was singing. _'This song is pretty good…'_

Seto set the song on repeat and listened to it for a while. Being the genius Seto was, he memorized the lyrics to the song after hearing it a few times.

'_Everything reminds me of that mutt… even these damn lyrics.'_ Seto sighed. He just couldn't get Jou out of his head. Even when he was showering, he secretly wished Jou was in there with him.

Meanwhile, a strong gust of wind blew by which cause the wooden carving to wobble on the edge of the balcony…

Seto stopped the CD and realized that he left his Blue Eyes White Dragon on the balcony. However, when he reached the balcony, to his horror, he witnessed his carving fall off. He ran to the edge and tried to grab it but his hands missed by a few inches.

He watched the carving fall… and fall… until it hit the ground and cracked into several pieces.

'_Fuck.'_

Seto rushed out his bedroom, down the hall and… tripped over something. _'What the hell?'_ He looked over his shoulder and saw the mutt on the ground asleep. Next to him was his bed sheet and the goddamned doll.

'_Now why would the Mutt be sleeping here with his bed sheet unless…'_ Seto smirked. He tried to shake Jou awake, "Wake up Mutt."

Waking Jou up was as easy as keeping him away from a buffet.

Seto growled and shook Jou even more. "Damnit, wake up." Jou started to mumble something and hugged Seto close.

"Giant churro…" Jou murmured as he snuggled up to Seto.

Seto cringed. _'Is food all this dog ever thinks about?'_ He tried to wiggle out of Jou's embrace but failed for Jou had a death grip on his "churro."

Seto gave up after minutes of struggling and lay there, awake, with Jou drooling over him, thinking he was a giant churro.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Seto, Jou let go of his churro and woke up. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Seto Kaiba standing next to him.

"AAAHH! RAPE RAPE!" Jou howled.

"Shut up mutt. I would not touch something that is as filthy as you are." Of course, that was a complete lie.

Jou's heart sunk but he did not dare show it. "Then why am I out here only in my boxers with YOU next to me?"

"Why don't you tell me, Mutt? You're the one who has that bed sheet next to you."

'_Oh yeah…'_ Jou suddenly remembered everything that occurred last night… which included his "little" dream.

Seto had a cocky smirk plastered to his face as he awaited Jou's answer. "Well, pup?"

There was no way in hell Jou was going to tell Seto about his dream, so he blabbered out the first excuse that came into his mind.

"Uh.. I wet myself!"

"What?"

"Er.. yeah! I wet myself!"

Seto's face had an absolute look of disgust and shock. "You still piss in your pants at night?"

'_Oh great, what a great excuse I used…'_ Jou thought. "No, I don't Kaiba. It was jus' last night cause I uh.. had a bad nightmare! Yeah! A really bad one!"

"Oh? So what was this nightmare that caused you to piss in your pants?"

"Uh… well there was this big brown-haired monster with blue eyes who was chasing me… and um.. he started eating me!"

Well, at least that part was true.

"And uh… yeah…"

Seto didn't buy it for one minute, but he shrugged it off for now. He had more important things to take care of, like retrieving a broken, wooden Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Whatever Mutt. Just clean up and try not to piss yourself again." Seto declined the stairs which left Jou alone in the hallway.

"Well, that was close," Jou uttered to himself grabbing the doll and hugging it.

"I'll say!" cried another voice muffled with laughter. "You wet yourself huh? Nice one!"

"Oh shut up, Mokuba. When'd you wake up?"

"Around the time when you yelled 'RAPE! RAPE!'" he answered matter-of-factly.

Jou only grunted. Mokuba then got up close to his ear and whispered, "The washing machine is down the stairs, past the kitchen and third door to your left. New sheets should be in the cabinet next to it," and bounced back into his room.

Jou sat there, dumbstruck. _'Damn. That kid's too smart for his own good.'

* * *

_

A/N: (1) – That song would be "Fall to Pieces." The song will come up again sooner or later ;)

(2) – That little screw incident happened between my friend and me in my drafting class. I was holding this t-square down while my friend, Sarah was screwing it, and it just sounded so wrong when we realized what we yelled out XD

Whoa! Finally finished the chapter. Not too good, but eh. Wow, it's pretty long too… but I guess that's good :) I apologize for the long time it took for me to get this out. And I hope you guys like it.

Now I gotta get summer work done plus another chapter of my other fanfic, "The Sapphire Roses." Review if you want and flame if you want :D


	6. Je m'appelle Amour

A/N: Whoa, finally updating this. I'm so sorry! Homework is a pain in the ass. Seriously. Ick. Well, I got lots of reviews. You guys are too awesome! Really, your reviews are just too kind for someone like me… This chapter is for Dei (DarkShadowSprite) because she has just been asking me persistently for this chapter to get out xD And because she wouldn't upload her new fic until I did!

There is shounen ai and possibly yaoi in here. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A note to my beta Icy Sapphire15: I apologize that I haven't been really updating my stories in a consistent time period, and it takes so long for me to finish even one chapter. When I'm able to write more and update fics on a consistent basis, I promise I'll be sending lots of fics for you to er.. beta!

'_Blah blah blah'_ – Someone's thoughts

* * *

Seto dashed to the area where the ruined wooden sculpture laid; there it was, shattered into pieces with its eyes staring at Seto's as if chiding him or even… mocking him. Kaiba inwardly cursed and reprimanded himself on being so careless. How could he have let the sculpture just fall off like that? How could he let something Mokuba worked so hard on get destroyed just like that? 

He continued to scold himself but knew that that wouldn't get anything fixed, so he gathered the remains of the Blue Eyes White Dragon and headed inside the house. He sauntered up the stairs and much to his dismay, a certain blond-haired mutt came strolling out of the bathroom, with hair disheveled and only a towel covering his lower half.

Seto blushed and shifted his head to look at the ground. Wait, what the hell was he doing? THE Seto Kaiba blushing? And the cause of his blushing was Katsuya out of all people? Seto grunted and regained his composure. He was NOT going to let a dumb dog damage his pride. He averted his gaze back up towards Jounouchi, but as his head came up, he was faced with a mass of blond hair.

This startled Seto, causing him to stumble back a bit and drop all the pieces.

"Hey Kaiba, ain't that the carving Mokuba made for ya? It looks kinda broken…"

"Oh really? I didn't notice. It looked all in one piece to me," spat Kaiba lacing his words with absolute satire.

Jou answered while inspecting one of the pieces, "Yeah well, it's not."

Geez. And Seto thought the mutt couldn't get any more stupid.

"So Kaiba, what happened here?"

"What does it look like mutt! It fell and broke…" Kaiba's voice trailed off, and Jou noticed a… melancholy and upset look in his eyes.

Jou frowned. It was not like Kaiba to drastically change moods abruptly. "Hey Kaiba, don't worry 'bout it. It looks like it could be taped together or somethin'…"

"Yes, I know that. I just don't want Mokuba to see this."

Maybe the gods hated Seto Kaiba or perhaps it was just pure coincidence, but at that moment, Mokuba ambled out of his room.

Seto was in complete dismay. _'Shit.'_

However, Jou decided to act and gave Mokuba an enormous glomp to provide a diversion and to allow Kaiba to hide the pieces. "MOKUBA!"

Seto's eye twitched. He couldn't help it; his brotherly instinct was starting to kick in. Jounouchi Katsuya. Tackled his brother. With just a towel on. His eye began to twitch more, until he could not bear it any further.

"Goddamnit mutt! Get the hell off of my brother!" bellowed the enraged older Kaiba as he stomped over and wrenched Jou off of Mokuba. "Just what the hell do you think you're trying to do here?"

"I was tryin' to help ya!"

"Help me with what?"

Jou pointed to somewhere behind Seto, and he turned around to see Mokuba holding a piece of wood. Some time during Seto's outburst at Jou, Mokuba crept behind them and observed the pieces of the broken sculpture.

Kaiba berated himself again. _'Why didn't I hide the pieces when I had the chance? What is wrong with me?'_

Mokuba walked up to him, holding one of the wooden pieces; Seto prepared for the worst.

"Seto? Is this part of that sculpture I made for you?"

Kaiba nodded, not wanting to reply verbally, but eventually let out an "I'm sorry Mokuba."

Mokuba smiled and embraced Kaiba. "Oh big brother! Don't feel so bad! It's only a figure anyway; I could always make another one!"

Kaiba smiled as well as he hugged Mokuba. "Thanks Mokie." He felt better after hearing that Mokuba wasn't angry at him.

Jou gazed at the heartwarming scene in front of him and admired the relationship Kaiba had with Mokuba. It prompted memories of Shizuka and him hanging out together. In the middle of his thoughts, he heard water flowing and all of a sudden remembered he left the baby in the bathtub… with the water running.

He ran into the bathroom and breathed a relieved sigh as he observed the doll floating harmlessly on top of the water that was about to fill the bath tub to the brink if Jou did not turn it off.

Seto and Mokuba soon joined him; Seto, however, reached in to take the doll out. As he did, he frowned and turned towards Jou.

"Stupid mutt! This water is scalding hot!"

"No it is not!"

"Yes it is."

"I know for a fact that I left the water runnin' at a moderate temperature!" To prove Kaiba wrong, at that moment, Jou plunged his hand into the water. Jou's reaction was anything but tranquil.

Jou's face flushed into a crimson color, and he jerked his hand out of the water. Unfortunately, Seto was indeed correct and Jou… well, incorrect.

"AAHH, MY HAND! MY POOR HAND!" Jou shrieked at the top of his lungs as he ran around the small confines of the bathroom clutching his heated hand with the other. Kaiba shook his head and grabbed Jou by the shoulders. Mokuba, on the other hand, was trying to stifle his giggles while being concerned.

"Jou…" he began with a snort from holding back a laugh, "Are you – okay?"

Jou replied hotly, "NO!"

"Calm down mutt," Kaiba soothed as he led Jou to the sink; he turned on the cold water and held Jou's hand under the faucet. After a few minutes, Kaiba turned off the water and examined Jou's hand.

"You'll be fine. Your hand doesn't seem to be burned," Kaiba said followed with a "stupid mutt."

Jou whimpered and held his hand close to his chest. He didn't care that Kaiba saw him and would probably make fun of him later. His hand hurt. However Kaiba was not thinking about making fun of him at all; instead he was desperately trying to withhold a smile.

"Come on Mokuba. Mutt. Let's get ready for school."

* * *

Jou held up the doll, now rewrapped in toilet paper and admired his work. Seto and he were on the way to school and had just dropped off Mokuba at his school. It was silent between the two of them – neither of them saying a word, until it became too much for Jou to take. He felt uncomfortable with silence so he decided to break it by singing. 

"Puff the magic dragon lived by the sea! And frolicked in the autumn mist in the land of Honah Lee! (1)"

"Katsuya! Shut your damn mouth before you make me deaf!"

"Wha Kaiba? Are ya sayin' that I'm a bad singer?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's hear ya sing then!" Jou answered with a devilish grin.

"What?"

"Ya heard me Moneybags! Sing!"

"No."

"Oh c'mon. Please?" Jou added with a pout.

Kaiba tensed at Jou's expression but his stoic attitude did not falter. "No."

As if on cue, the limousine ceased to move which signified they arrived at school. Kaiba got out of the car and strutted towards his homeroom with briefcase in hand. Jou exited the car as well with the doll, in his hand and called out, "'ey Kaiba! Wait up!"

* * *

"Alright class! Get together with your partners and I hope you remembered to bring your dolls with you. Remember, you need to bring it to school every single day unless I say otherwise," informed Mr. Takami, "Now, I'm sure some of you know that when I said this doll was very realistic, I was _not_ kidding… and some of you may have had the pleasure to _experience_ what I meant." 

Kaiba scowled. _'No kidding.'_

Mr. Takami continued, "Before I further elaborate on that, I'd like each group to come up with a name for your doll. A piece of paper will go around the room and I want you to write the name of your doll for me. I assume you all have already checked what gender your doll is…"

Jou turned so he faced Kaiba. "Ours is a guy."

"I know that."

"I know what we should name him… Jounouchi Jr.!"

"That must be the worst name anyone could come up with. Ever."

"Aw, but c'mon!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

Jou slouched back in his seat; this was so unfair. He never got to do anything. Stupid Kaiba always had to have things HIS way. Jounouchi Jr. was a perfect name for the kid!

Jou was lost in his thoughts until someone tapped his shoulder; he turned and was given a piece of paper with different names listed. Most were ordinary, common names like Jackie or Michael, but there were a few… different ones.

'_Apple?'_

In one column, there was one name that particularly stood out with muddled handwriting: Apple (2).

"Apple?" he reiterated out loud this time. '_Who the hell would name their kid, Apple?'_ His gaze shifted over to the right to the column in which the 'parents' were listed.

'_Oh. Anzu. That explains it. Poor Yugi.'_

Putting that aside, he chewed on the pen he held (a bad habit he tried to stop but to no avail) to think of a name for the doll.

…And he was struck by inspiration.

* * *

_RRRIINNNGGG_. Once again, the bell was the sound that signified freedom from the clammy room. As students were shuffling to stuff assorted items into the backpack to rush out of the classroom, Mr. Takami called out, "Remember! You need to provide your own doll with your own supplies!" 

Students left one by one until a lingering figure remained: Seto Kaiba. He didn't see the point of needless rushing and got to each class at his own pace. As he passed by Mr. Takami's desk, Mr. Takami looked up.

"Oh Mr. Kaiba. I just want to compliment you and Jounouchi on picking a great name for your doll. Amour. I really like it."

Kaiba, who was working the entire class period, did not know that Jounouchi had named the doll and written it down without telling him. Kaiba gave a nod and left the classroom, storing that in the back of his mind for him to have a little talk with Jou later.

* * *

"You named this stupid doll Amour? Love? I would've rather you named it Jounouchi Jr. or something!" 

"Gee Kaiba, don't PMS on me. It's just a name!"

Kaiba and Jou were on their way home in the limousine when Kaiba decided to have that little talk with Jou about the doll's name.

"Yeah, a stupid name!"

"Why are ya gettin' so angry over somethin' like this. Yeesh. At least I didn't name the thing Apple like Anzu did," Jou retorted as he placed the now named Amour on the space next to him.

"…"

Why _was_ he getting so angry over this? Usually, he wouldn't care. What was happening to him? Lately, he had just not been himself lately… stupid Mutt. He felt like a different person every time Jou was around.

The rest of the limo ride was silent with the exception of the sound of their breathing. Yet when the limousine pulled up in front of the Kaiba manor, the Seto Kaiba did the unthinkable.

"I'm… sorry."

The words felt foreign to Kaiba, especially since it was not Mokuba he was apologizing to, but he forced it out of his mouth anyway.

"Wha Kaiba?"

"I said I'm sorry."

Jou beamed. "Huh? I didn't catch that."

The corners of Kaiba's mouth threatened to curl up. Damn that Jounouchi. "Don't push your luck."

As they both exited the limousine, Kaiba toppled over as he felt something land with a thump on his stomach.

"HI BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba screamed ecstatically.

With a nod, Kaiba curtly replied, "Mokuba." Realizing Mokuba was actually home before Jounouchi and him, he added with a stern face, "Mokuba, what are you doing home? Did you ditch school?"

Mokuba responded, "Jounouchi said I could!"

"WHAT?" both Jou and Kaiba bellowed.

Mokuba put on a coy smile. "Just kidding! I had a half day today Seto!"

Both Jou and Kaiba let out a breath of relief: Seto was relieved that Mokuba wasn't becoming one of those horrid 'rebels', while Jou was relieved that he wasn't going to be pummeled by the older Kaiba brother.

"Seto… I wanna go to the mall!"

Jou's eyes lit up. "I wanna go too! 'sides, we have to get the stuff for the doll anyways!"

Seto shook his head. "No, I need to finish my work."

"But Seto… you owe me for the dragon you broke."

Damnit.

"Mokuba. Mutt. Get in the car."

Mokuba and Jou let out cheers of victory as they both bounced into the car with Seto following behind them.

The more Kaiba thought about his situation, the more pathetic it seemed. Seto Kaiba submitting to the orders of a kid and a dog.

But he figured things couldn't get any worse.

…Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

A/N: For those of you who aren't familiar with French, "Je m'appelle Amour" means (literally) "I am called Love" which is more commonly phrased as "My name is Love" :p

(1) - Had to put this in. It was just the first song that came to my mind : A friend and I always sang this to annoy other people.. XD

(2) - I couldn't resist :X

Oh Em Gee! I FINALLY got this chapter out. Ick, I'm so so sorry for taking so long, but aren't you glad I finally finished this chapter? Not a lot of action yet… sorry. This chapter was boring… ah, I apologize!

Hopefully the next chapter I write will be done faster AND better. Perhaps I'll go over this one and edit certain things, but I'll leave it as is for now, because all you wonderful reviewers deserve SOMETHING out.

Sssooo, leave a review if you want. Leave a flame if you want.

…And I can't apologize enough on how late this is and what a bad job I did x.x


	7. I'm Tight

Notes: Wow, I have not updated this story in such a long, long time. I'm so, so sorry. I've been really busy. But now, it's summer, so I have a bit more time. I'll try to update this as much as I can, but I have evil, evil summer work to do. But the last reviewer, mirokulover269, was who prompted me to put up another chapter. I was working on something when all of a sudden, I receive an e-mail alert, and it said someone on reviewed one of my fics. And I just realized... oh.. my fic. So yep, here I am, writing this. Whoever still reads this... you guys are awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Frustrated. Livid. Angry. Furious. Pissed off. Infuriated. Whatever you used, it was what Seto Kaiba was feeling at the moment. 

He did not exactly enjoy spending time at the mall, and yet here he was, with the baby doll while Jounouchi and Mokuba were scrambling around doing whatever they were doing.

'_How the hell did I wind up here?'_

Kaiba impatiently paced back and forth; it seemed as if they were taking an eternity. _'Yeah, a minute my ass.'_

At that moment, a smiling Jou carrying several bags pranced up and stood next to him.

Out of curiosity, Seto inquired, "What's in the bag, mutt?"

"Ah, nothin'. Just some wood I'm gonna be usin'," replied Jou. "Well," he continued, "we gotta get things for the baby now, right?"

"I suppose you're right." Kaiba said as he began to walk. Abruptly, he stopped, suddenly realizing something. "Wait, where's Mokuba?"

"Oh, we ran into Yugi and Yami, and Mokuba decided to go with them back to the game shop."

"What! He left without my permission with THEM! He could get hurt while he's with them!" Kaiba seethed.

"Jeez, calm down. He's just wit' Yugi and Yami. You know they won't let anythin' happen to Mokuba."

As much Kaiba did not want to admit it, he knew he was right. "Hrmph. Let's just get the stuff now and leave. I loathe this place."

Kaiba and Jou walked into a store filled with clothes and accessories for just about anybody. Jou's eyes gleamed as he eyed the store and hastily grabbed items for the baby: clothes, baby bottles, toys, food and more. All except… diapers. When he realized this, he called back to Kaiba, "'Ey, would you mind grabbing some diapers for the baby?"

"Whatever," Kaiba replied in a monotonous tone. He ambled down the aisle, searching for diapers.

"Can I help you with anything?" a lady who worked for the store asked.

Irritated, Kaiba replied, "No. I am merely looking for diapers. I think it is a simple enough task without mindless idiots like YOU bothering me." He grabbed a packet of what he presumed was diapers and started walking towards Jou.

The woman tapped Kaiba's shoulder. He turned around and gave her an icy stare. "What do you want?"

She simply took the packet that he held. "And just what do you think you are doing!" Kaiba yelled.

"These are tampons. Not diapers. Diapers are in that section over there," she pointed toward the adjacent alley with a smirk, "but you knew that. Because I'm the mindless idiot here, not you, right?"

He stormed off, grabbed a package of diapers and handed it to Jou. Jou noticed Kaiba's flustered expression but decided against saying anything. After everything was scanned and bagged, they walked out. A few seconds later, Jou exclaimed, "Oh wait! A crib!" and ran back into the store.

Kaiba honestly did not care right now. He grew frustrated and simply wanted to go home. When Jou came out, he grinned and said, "Well, I ordered the crib, and they said they'll bring it to your house and build it for us!"

"Whatever. Just go. Now."

And so, they did. As they neared the entrance, whilst carrying a plethora of bags, Jou suddenly collided with another person.

He let out an "Oof!" as he fell to the ground along with his bags with the contents that spilled out. Hearing Jou's 'oof' Kaiba swiftly turned around; he saw Jou sprawled on the ground with the bags and items all around him. He also saw the other person who was getting up. The guy had brown hair similar to his own, but it was longer and reached the man's shoulders, but unlike his own blue eyes, the man had deep green eyes that were quite captivating.

The man stood up and immediately grinned when he saw whom he had collided with.

"Jounouchi Katsuya. I haven't seen you in awhile. Did you miss me?" he inquired with a smirk.

When Jou heard the voice, he instantly stood up and took a slight step back without uttering a word. The man pulled Jou into an embrace and kissed him. Jou shoved him away and yelled, "Get the fuck away from me."

"Aw, but don't you miss me baby?"

Kaiba decided at that moment, that he needed to interfere. Just who the hell did this asshole think he was? "He told you to get the fuck away, you moron."

At Kaiba's intrusion, the man chuckled. "So, Jou's got a new boyfriend huh?"

At that, Jou blushed, but Kaiba replied, "We are **not** boyfriends."

"Good," answered the man, "because you're mine, Jou." He promptly added an "I'll see you later," as he walked away, leaving a fearful Jou and a pissed off Kaiba.

Frustrated. Livid. Angry. Furious. Pissed off. Infuriated. That was what Seto Kaiba was feeling at the moment again. But with a hint of jealousy. Yes, he was a bit jealous that the man was able to kiss Jou, but of course, he would never admit it. However, what was most unnerving was the man's last comment: how he referred to Katsuya as 'his.'

'_Just who the hell is that guy?'_ He eventually spoke his thoughts and asked Jou.

Jou simply responded with, "I don't wanna talk about it."

This aggravated Kaiba further, and he stormed out towards his limousine with the doll, leaving Jou to pick up everything that was on the ground.

The car ride back to Kaiba's house was indeed a silent one and so was the unloading. After everything was sprawled out on the floor, Kaiba put the baby on a couch and went up to bed without a word. He slept, hoping the feeling of envy and anger would leave him after some rest.

* * *

Jou sighed as he plopped his body on a couch. Of all people he had to run into, he ran into his ex-boyfriend, Akira. Just when he thought he had that was all in the past, he just had to see him again. It was as if Fate just had it in for Jou. 

'_Argh. Well, there's no point in jus' mopin' around. I should try to get my mind offa this."_

Therefore, he did whatever there was to do in the house. Pretty soon, he was cleaning rooms up, organizing baby accessories, and even cooking, although his cooking wasn't what a normal person would call edible. However, with Jou, anything was edible.

Eventually, everything seemed to be all in order. The crib was set up in his room, he ate dinner and Mokuba returned and went to bed. Jou noticed that Kaiba had not stepped one foot outside his room ever since they returned home. He was worried about Kaiba but decided not to bother him at the moment.

He was exhausted and decided he needed some rest. He cradled the doll and strolled up the stairs to his room. "You know, sometimes I think your daddy's one crazy guy." When Jou realized what slipped out of his mouth, he started to mutter, "Well, I'm your daddy too, but it's not like we're together or anythin'. It's like-" and stopped. "Wait.. you're just a doll. It's not like you understand what I'm sayin'." He smiled and proceeded into his room.

He set the doll down in his crib; then, he lay down in his bed. Not long after, he was fast asleep.

* * *

It was a serene night with the wind blowing and leaves rustling. Accompanied with those sounds was the opening of a window. In clambered three figures that steadily tip-toed towards Jou's bed. 

"This isn't Kaiba's room! It's that stupid Katsuya!" whispered the first figure.

The second figure replied, "Oh well… we can still have fun with him."

"Yay! Fun! Let's have fun!" said the third figure a little bit too loud.

Jou's eyes opened at the third figure's voice, and he heard, "Shut up, you moron." _'Those voices… they sound familiar.'_

"I'm sorry, Bakura," replied the third figure.

"Malik, you idiot! We told you not to say any of our names, you… you idiot!" screamed the first figure.

"At least my hikari isn't an imbecile like yours, Marik."

"Yeah Bakura, at least mine puts out unlike yours."

"Shut the fuck up!" replied the now-revealed Bakura. "He does put out! Sometimes…"

Malik chipped in. "At least Ryou's really really cute."

Jou finally decided to speak up, "'ey, I hate to break this little fight up, but what the hell are you guys doin' in this room?"

The three figures froze as Jou stood up and flipped on the switch. "Get the hell outta here."

Bakura smirked, "Not before we have a little fun." In a swift moment, Jou ended up with his hands bound. "What the- what are ya guys gonna do to me?"

Marik chuckled, "You know… seeing you tied up is getting me kinda hot."

"Yeah… me too," grinned Bakura. "You wanna sodomize him first or me?" (1)

Jou's eyes widened. "Uh.. heh heh.. you guys aren't really gonna sodomize me.. right?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Sodomize! That's a good one guys!" laughed Malik.

"Shut up, Malik!" yelled Bakura. "I thought you said you weren't going to let him come, Marik."

"Well… he talked me out of it," said Marik.

"Whatever. Let's just do what we planned to do," retorted Bakura.

Malik, Marik and Bakura surrounded Jou and tugged his shirt off. Jou shut his eyes and prayed to whatever being was up there for this to be over quick.

He was waiting for his pants to come off and to feel pain… but nothing came. Instead, he only heard the sound of laughter, and when he opened his eyes, the three figures were gone.

Jou breathed a sigh of relief but noticed it was morning, and he was still tied up. Therefore, he cried, "SOMEONE UNTIE ME!"

At the sound of Jou's voice, both Mokuba and Kaiba jumped out of bed and rushed to his room. When they entered, they unanimously began to laugh.

'_What are they laughing at?'_

What Jou had failed to noticed that across his chest was a scrawled message that read, "FUCK ME – I'M TIGHT."

"Mokuba," Kaiba managed to sputter out in between laughs, "get the camera."

"I'm way ahead of you, bro," stated Mokuba as he took pictures with his camera. "Jou, you've got to see yourself."

When Mokuba showed Jou the pictures, he fussed further and demanded for one of them to untie him.

Mokuba laughed and left the room. "My brother can help you!"

"Mokuba, I am going to get you- Kaiba… you better not leave. Untie me. Now."

Kaiba smirked and simply strolled out the door.

* * *

(1) - It's a scene from a webcomic called Rob and Elliot. You should look it up on Google. It's quite funny. 

Notes: Yes, that's the end of this chapter. Don't worry; I know what I want to happen in this fic... but I just can't get it out yet.

Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up very soon!


	8. Revelations by a Flower

Notes: Oh, jeez. It seems like it has been forever since I've updated this story! Like I said, I still know what I want happening in this fic, but it's just been difficult to get it out. I just haven't had the time to write this. I think I am going to try and devote a substantial amount of my time into finishing this, because frankly, I don't like leaving things unfinished. Thank you so much to all the reviewers for the last chapters and such, and thank you so much more for your patience! You guys are so awesome:D

Akira did make a sudden and swift appearance, bbuuttt, he'll come back.

Lifedoesnotalwaysrule – I wonder if you really did that prank to your friend. That would be totally hilarious! xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Jounouchi was irritated – irritated because he was bound to a chair, irritated because he had some stupid message scribbled on his chest and irritated because he smelled bacon downstairs and he wasn't eating any! 

"MOKUBA! KAIBA! SOMEBODY UNTIE ME!" he yelled, hoping that one of the Kaiba brothers would return to free him.

His shrilling shrieks were even audible downstairs in the kitchen. As Mokuba stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth whilst Kaiba drank his coffee, Mokuba uttered, "You go untie him, Seto. I gotta get ready for school."

Kaiba grunted. It was very tempting to just leave the mutt stranded on that chair.

"Seto.. you have to untie him sooner or later."

'_Damn_.' As if on cue, another ear-piercing shriek emitted from the room Jounouchi was in.

Frustrated with all the unnecessary clamor, Kaiba stood up and made his way towards the room. When he entered and saw Jounouchi once again in the position he was in, he could not help but smirk.

"What are you smirkin' at, ya idiot? Untie me!"

"Now, now, Katsuya. I wouldn't be insulting me if I were you."

"Yea, well, you're not me! So I don't care, asshole!"

"And who's tied to the chair? Me or you?"

Jou hung his head in defeat.

"You should grovel for me to untie you. I could make you go on your hands and knees (not THAT way.. you pervs!) and beg, but unfortunately, you're tied to a chair."

Jou muttered something along the lines of "Go to hell, you jackass.."

"What was that, mutt?"

"Kaiba, could you PLEASE untie me from this chair?" Jou mustered out between gritting teeth.

After what seemed like many hours to Jou, he was at long last released from the chair. Of course, he had to declare idiotic statements that ranged from a simple "I am a stupid dog" to an "I am so repulsive that every time somebody walks past me, they glare at me and scream 'Damn, that's one ugly dog! (1)'" However, that was no matter to Jou right now. Right now, all Jou cared about was the fact that he was free and the fact that there was crispy, crunchy bacon waiting for him to devour downstairs.

As Kaiba commenced walking out the room, Jounouchi sprinted right behind him, but unfortunately did not spy Amour lying on the ground. Inevitably, Jou tripped over him and emitted a scream; as his body collapsed forward, he waited for the impact, but none came. When Jou screamed, Kaiba's rapid reflexes turned around to catch Jou in his arms before he fell.

When Jou opened one eye and found himself in Kaiba's arms, his cheeks flushed until he was as red as a tomato.

"Are you alright?" Seto inquired, surprising himself at his sincerity.

'_Wow.. that sounded… genuine,'_ both of them pondered simultaneously.

Jou scanned Kaiba's face to confirm whether he was truly concerned. He found no evidence of spite or sarcasm. Upon glancing at Kaiba's face, he noticed how shockingly beautiful Kaiba was – he noticed Kaiba's sapphire eyes that rivaled the beauty of the clear, blue skies, his pale, supple skin that was like the skin of a newborn baby and his enticing, chestnut brown hair that he just wanted to touch. He reached a hand out to simply stroke some strands of Kaiba's hair.

Kaiba eyed Jounouchi's hand extending towards his hair and as Jou's hands began to run through his hair, he smiled and closed his eyes.

"Like I said before, Kaiba. You look nice when you smile," Jou chuckled, and he truly meant it.

Jou's statement snapped Kaiba back to reality, and he realized just what he was doing. He abruptly dropped Jou who promptly fell.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Jou yelled as he rubbed his sore bottom.

Kaiba replied, "Whatever," and began to stroll out of the room like what he was doing before Jou fell. He was flustered at how he let that moron, Katsuya catch him unguarded like that.

When Kaiba left, Jounouchi got up from the floor and picked up Amour.

"How the heck did you get out of your crib?" he asked. He figured Bakura or one of the other bastards must have tossed him out of his crib.

He hugged Amour and murmured, "God Amour, Kaiba is such an asshole."

"But," he added with a trailing whisper, "he's a beautiful asshole."

* * *

The ride to school and the walk towards class was a silent one with Kaiba reprimanding himself for his abnormal behaviors, and Jou merely thinking about Kaiba. 

As they were both reflecting on their thoughts, Mr. Takami began the class.

"Now class, this week has almost come to a close, so I hope you have been taking care of your baby well. You have about three weeks left of this month. Beginning next week, we will begin to work on different parenting techniques, such as changing diapers, different games to play and the such. I will further continue today's lesson, but first, Anzu has something to announce."

Anzu bounced up towards the front of the class and with a booming voice announced, "As you know, next Friday, on February 14, is Valentine's Day (2)! On that day, we will be holding a dance! So go to the dance and don't forget to bring your Valentine!"

"Now before you all get chatty," said Mr. Takami, "if any of you decide to attend this dance, I do not want you to leave your babies alone. Remember, you are treating them as if they were your own children. You must either bring your baby with you, or you will find a baby sitter for them. Understand?"

He was answered with the whispers and chatting of who would be bringing who. Mr. Takami rolled his eyes and figured that they all heard him. He sat down and allowed his class to converse until class was over.

Seto Kaiba, however, was not conversing. Instead, he was listening to his surroundings.

"I wonder if Kaiba would go with me. He's so hot!"

"I wonder who Kaiba is going to bring to the dance."

"Is Kaiba going to the dance? Like, oh my god!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T GIRLFRIEND! SETO KAIBA IS MINE BITCH!" Seto flinched as he recognized Yuki's voice.

Seto grimaced. '_Why do the seemingly most senseless morons have an obsession with me? And who the hell says I am even going to the dance?'_

Another remark, however, caught his interest.

"I think Jounouchi and Seto should go together. I mean, it's obvious that they want to get in each other's pants."

Kaiba quickly whipped his head and searched for the person who dared to accuse him of liking Katsuya but to no avail for the whole classroom was talking, and it was impossible to single one person out.

He felt a sense of ambiguity in those words; he constantly told himself that he despised Katsuya, yet a part of him… didn't. A part of him wanted to hold Katsuya in his arms. A part of him wanted to open to up to Katsuya. A part of him wanted to show affection towards Katsuya like he did when Katsuya stroked his hair. Did he actually like Jounouchi Katsuya?

No, he couldn't. I mean, he was Seto Kaiba! Seto Kaiba did not fall for anyone. Yet, somehow, he knew that he had fallen for Jounouchi Katsuya. As much as he abhorred to admit it, he knew that even before this project, he had slight feelings for Katsuya. Maybe that was why he incessantly picked on the imbecile.

'_What the hell? I am Seto Kaiba. THE Seto Kaiba. Since when did I soften up so much?'_

A nagging voice in the back of his mind snidely replied, "When you met Katsuya, idiot."

Kaiba sighed. He really had changed quite a bit, and he blamed it on Katsuya, the stupid doll and the stupid project.

He still didn't know whether to ask Katsuya to the dance or not. Would Katsuya even want to go with him? He decided to utilize some certain methods to help him decide whether to ask or not and began scribbling on some paper…

* * *

Jou was still thinking about Kaiba. 

'_Yeesh. I think I'm obsessed with this jerk,'_ he inwardly grinned.

"JOU! JOU! JJOOOUU!!!" a yell surprised him, knocking him off his chair.

"Aiii, what do ya want?!"

Yugi laughed. "Sorry Jou, but I just wanted to know who you wanted to go with to the dance."

"Eh, I don't know…"

Bakura smirked. "I think Jounouchi and Seto should go together. I mean, it's obvious that they want to get in each other's pants," he said.

"Bakura! You shouldn't be saying those things," Ryou chastised (with a grin, however).

"What? I'm just saying the truth is all."

Malik and Marik both grinned as well. "Looks like Jou ain't denying it," said Malik.

"I do not like Kaiba," Jou declared almost robotically.

Everybody, including himself, knew that wasn't the truth. As the conversation switched from Jou's love for Kaiba to what people were going to be wearing for the dance, Jou put his head onto his desk and shut his eyes. He dozed off until the next period in hopes that the nap would rid him of his confusing emotions.

* * *

In Kaiba's next class, Math, he decided to begin his brilliant plan. In all reality, it was just a paper with a bunch of 'Yes' and 'No' written all over it. 

As inconspicuous as he could, he closed his eyes and randomly put his finger on a spot on the paper. When he opened his eyes, he saw that his finger had landed on a yes.

'_That was just a fluke. Let me try again.'_

He once again shut his eyes, placed his finger on a random spot and opened his eyes again. Another yes.

'_Just one more try.'_

One try turned out to become several more attempts in which all of them had the same outcome: Yes.

'_I didn't even get one No!'_

He figured that that method was faulty, so he approached the situation differently. During lunch, Kaiba went in front of the school and sat down next to a tree. Adjacent to him were some flowers that danced in the slight breeze.

He picked one and started tugging on its petals.

Yes, he had resorted down to this childish method. Seto Kaiba, of all people, was picking petals off of flowers.

"I should ask him… I shouldn't," Kaiba mumbled as he tore off the corresponding petals.

As people walked by or stopped to watch Kaiba, he glowered and snarled, "What?! I can't hold a flower?!"

His enraged antics drove the staring people away – far away. Kaiba resumed his actions, and as he plucked the last petal off daintily, he whispered, "I should ask him…"

* * *

Just like the ride to school, the ride back to Kaiba's mansion was silent. As they entered the mansion, they were greeted by a huge glomp from Mokuba. 

"Hi Seto! Hi Jou!" he grinned.

Kaiba's thoughts on Katsuya and the dance were temporarily forgotten, and he smiled. He could always count on Mokuba to make things better.

"Mokuba, what are you doing home? Why aren't you at school again?"

Jou laughed. "Playin' hookey jus' like I do!"

Seto quipped, "Except he doesn't get caught."

Jou's face turned red. "Hey, that's not true!"

Kaiba snorted, "Mokuba?"

"My tummy hurt in school, so I asked if I could go home."

"Your stomach hurt? Then why are you up Mokuba?! Go back and rest in bed!" Seto frantically said.

"Big brother, I'm fine now! I already slept a lot, and I don't wanna sleep anymore!"

"Are you sure, Mokuba?"

"Yup. So what's happening with you guys at school?"

Jou joined the conversation. "On Valentine's Day, there's gonna be a dance. And I'm gonna find someone who's as hot as I am, and together, we'll be the best-looking couple there!" He gave a thumbs-up and grinned.

Seto frowned. The topic of the dance had come up again.

Mokuba started to jump up and down. "Valentine's Day is Seto's birthday! (3)"

Jou's eyes opened wide, and he choked back his laughter. "Kaiba's birthday… is on Valentine's Day?"

Kaiba groaned. He had forgotten his own birthday; he really never celebrated it, and nobody acknowledged it besides Mokuba. His dreaded birthday just had to be on the most useless, stupid holiday ever.

"Yep!" answered Mokuba cheerily.

Jou could not restrain his laughter, and he fell on the floor, literally rolling with laughter. Apparently, he thought that was the funniest thing in the world.

Kaiba decided to retire to his room to think more about Katsuya and the dance and started to leave.

"Seto, where are you going?" asked Mokuba.

"Just up to my room, Mokie. I have to think about some important business issues."

"Oh, okay. Have fun!" With that said, Kaiba left, leaving a jovial Mokuba and Jou still rolling on the ground.

"So, Jou, are you gonna go to the dance with my brother?"

At this question, Jou froze. He stood up, patted Mokuba on his head and said, "Mokuba. That'll never happen. Even if I wanted to, I don't think your brother would."

Mokuba grinned. "I think he would like it."

This statement gave Jou a glimpse of hope, but he decided that Mokuba was just saying that as a frivolous, young kid.

"So, Jou. What about Seto's birthday? Are you gonna give him anything?"

This question sparked an idea in Jou's mind. He may not be able to go to the dance with Kaiba, but at least he could give him a nice birthday present.

"Say Mokuba… you think Kaiba would like this?" He continued, whispering the idea into Mokuba's ear.

Mokuba's eyes brightened, and he nodded his head. He grabbed Jou's hands and dragged him towards the stairs.

* * *

1 – Allusion to a South Park episode :D Kyle says to Cartman, "Cartman, you are such a fat ass that when people go past you they say, 'GODDAMMIT! THAT"S A BIG FAT ASS!'" 

2 – I don't believe Japan actually celebrates Valentine's Day, but that's okay. They do here ;)

3 – According to Wikipedia, Kaiba's birthday is on October 25 (if I recall correctly) but it's on Valentine's Day, in my fic, mmkay:P

Notes: Yay! Another chapter done. Once again, thanks to ALL of you who have had the patience to wait. You guys are too awesome beyond words. Thank you guys so much for 100 reviews! I just have to repeat this. **You reviewers are too awesome beyond words!**

Happy New Years!


	9. The Fates Must Hate Me

A/N: I'm alive! I really am! Oh my gosh. It's been a long time, hasn't it? But I'm back! I swear! So, things have been really eventful. So le tme give you the skinny on what has happened with me for the past… two years? I just graduated from my high school! '08! Woohoo! I'm going to be attending a four-year college. I'm currently under Civil Engineering, but that will soon change to BioChemistry. And after that, I'm hoping to pursue a postgraduate degree in Pharmacy.. and then become a Pharmacist! Hurrah!

Ho hum… what else. I'm currently working at the DMV, which will give me lots of time to work on my fic! I just turned 18 on July 4 (yes, I'm a Fourth of July baby) and I recently got licensed! Well, I got my permit, and I still need to take my license test, but… same difference? P

Yeah, so A LOT of things have happened. But like I said, the DMV will give me lots of opportunities to work on this. Over the past two years or so, I would check my e-mails and I would still be getting reviews on my fic. You guys don't know how much that made me smile. Actually, that was what prompted me to continue this. I was about to just trash it and leave it unfinished, but nao, I'm going to finish!

I miss you all. Thank you SO much for all the support I was given… even those that were two years ago, haha. This chapter is a bit longer than the other ones, but hey! It's been two years! You guys deserve it. So… enjoy! ♥

Disclaimer: Don't like shounen-ai or yaoi, then don't read. Oh, yeah, I don't own Yu-G-Oh!

* * *

Seto Kaiba sighed as he sat on his bed typing away at his laptop with Amour lying next to him.

He sighed for two reasons. The first was minor and trivial. Kaiba was merely irritated that he had to care for this cursed doll for the past three days, with today being the fourth. The constant crying and "messes" it would leave were tedious to care for. Seto Kaiba was a working man, for goodness sake! He had no time to attend to such trivial matters. Yet, he ended up with the doll, since Jounouchi was too occupied with _something _to care for him. He narrowed his eyes.

'_Whatever he is working on better something extremely significant, otherwise I will wring his neck for leaving this thing with me.'_

His second reason for sighing was something much more complex. On Friday, after hours of internal debate, he finally decided he would ask Jounouchi to the dance. As the fates would have it, Seto Kaiba was having absolutely no luck – today was Tuesday, and he still had not asked that stupid mutt to the dance yet. He inwardly cringed.

"Why is this so hard?" Kaiba whispered softly to Amour. He, Seto Kaiba, the creator of the intricate duel disk for Duel Monsters, the young genius, could not ask one simple question.

He was answered with a loud shriek with erratic crying. He groaned; no matter how much Amour was around him, he could not become accustomed to that bothersome racket. Kaiba let out another sigh and ran a hand slowly through his hair, allowing a few strands to fall over his eyes. As he picked up Amour and rocked him back and forth, the savory sound of silence returned. As he continued his rocking motion, his mind wandered to the past few days.

* * *

**Saturday**

Seto Kaiba sipped on his warm coffee, the aroma of fresh ground coffee beans wafting into his nose, sitting, waiting for the other two boys to arrive in the kitchen to eat breakfast. When only Mokuba arrived in the kitchen with Amour in one arm, Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

In one hand, Mokuba began to pour cereal into a bowl, and with the other, he shoved Amour in Kaiba's face.

"Jou says for you to take care of him for a while, since he's busy with something," Mokuba stated in between yawns.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and threw Mokuba a glare. "No."

"C'mon, Seto. Jou is actually working on something important, and it's not like you've been doing anything with Amour anyway. Jou's been taking care of it. Do something for once!"

"Mokuba. You take care of it."

Mokuba rolled his eyes and placed Amour in front of Kaiba. "He's yours and Jou's baby. Not mine. Now, I'm gonna go watch some T.V."

As Mokuba left with his bowl of cereal, he added, "Oh, Jou says not to bother him at all."

Kaiba groaned. There went his chance to ask Jou to the dance. Suddenly, Amour began to make shrilling noises. Kaiba groaned again.

**Sunday**

Seto Kaiba was getting impatient. Once again, Mokuba relayed Jounouchi's message that he was not to be bothered the entire day.

'_No one ignores Seto Kaiba!'_ Kaiba grimaced as he approached the door to the woodshop. He heard a flurry of noises as he approached it. He reached out and attempted to twist the knob. It was locked.

"Damnit! Mutt, I am telling you to come out this instant and take this putrid thing away from me right now!" Kaiba's voice was drowned out by the machines inside. However, his yelling did not fall upon deaf ears.

Amour began to shriek and cry. Kaiba scowled.

**Monday**

It was after school, and Seto Kaiba approached the woodshop door again with Amour, determined to get inside. As he reached out to knock on the door, it flung open with Jounouchi running out and hitting Kaiba with enough force to knock both Amour and him down to the ground.

"You idiot!" screamed Kaiba.

"Oh my god! Kaiba. I'm so sorry! Are ya alright?"

"You ran right into me, you imbecile!"

"I know. I'm sorry! But uh, I gotta run out and grab some things. I'll be back later!" answered Jounouchi as he stood up, closed the door shut and ran off. Where he ran off to, Kaiba did not know.

Kaiba closed his eyes and placed his head in his hand. He had a slight headache from Jounouchi toppling all over him. Then, he heard a scream.

'_That doll better not…'_ His thoughts were interrupted as Amour began to bawl.

"I am going to kill this doll one day," Kaiba declared to no one in particular as he picked up Amour.

* * *

**Back to the present...**

Seto Kaiba had four days left, including today to ask Jounouchi to the dance. Four days. Before he could continue his thoughts, Amour began to cry yet again in his arms.

After three days of crying, Seto Kaiba snapped. "You stupid doll! Is crying all you can do?! I am going to bash your head against the wall! FUCK YOU!" He lifted Amour with one arm and was about to fling said doll against a wall when his eyes fell upon a certain blond with a puzzled, yet concerned look on his face.

"Uh… Kaiba…are you okay?"

Kaiba lowered his arm and scowled. "I am fine. What do you want?"

"I was just here to take Amour off your hands. Thanks for watchin' him," replied Jou as he embraced the sobbing Amour and rocked him in his arms.

"Ssshh, there there," cooed Jounouchi, which seemed to calm Amour down instantly. Jounouchi smiled and walked out of the room.

"I'll talk to you later, Kaiba." he yelled.

Kaiba let out a sigh of relief. That…thing was finally gone. He snapped out of his stupor and realized he had missed a chance to ask Jounouchi about the dance.

'_Damnit,'_ he thought as he scrambled off his bed and ran towards the woodshop. The door was locked, but there were no sounds inside. He began to pound on the door.

"Katsuya! Katsuya! MUTT! Open this fucking door right now!"

A finger tapped his shoulder. Kaiba swiftly turned around and growled, "What?!"

There stood Jounouchi again with a puzzled look on his face with Amour in his arms. "I'm right here, Kaiba."

Kaiba stiffened and realized how rash and foolish he had been acting. He regained his composure and cleared his throat. He decided it was best to be forward.

"Katsuya. Dinner. With me. 6:00 PM," and left abruptly for school.

* * *

Jounouchi sighed as his body plopped onto a couch. Nothing eventful had happened at school, and even if something did happen, he wouldn't have noticed. All he thought about was his dinner date with Seto Kaiba. Wait… it wasn't a date! Jounouchi shook his head. What was he thinking? Although, he did wonder what the whole purpose of this dinner was. Maybe it was a date.

He glanced at the clock. 5:50 PM. It was about time for the dinner anyway, and he would find out the purpose in ten minutes. He propped himself up and fixed his hair. Amour was in his crib. Good. Everything was set.

Suddenly, his ears perked up at the sound of cursing coming from the kitchen. He sauntered over and noticed the quaint table set for two. His lips curled up into a slight smile, but as his eyes travelled towards the cooking area, Jounouchi's eyes widened as he covered his mouth to prevent himself from bursting with laughter.

There was the Seto Kaiba scowling and cursing at the pots and pans that lay in front of him. Not only that, but Kaiba was also wearing a frilly, white apron. Jou could not contain his laughter any longer and gasped for air as he sniggered at the sight.

Kaiba swiftly turned around and glared. Jounouchi continued chuckling, and Kaiba frowned. How the hell did he end up like this?

Oh yeah. Mokuba. He had asked Mokuba for suggestions on charming somebody. He did not mention Katsuya at all, but he had a feeling Mokuba knew. Mokuba had suggested for Kaiba to do something surprising and specifically recommended for Kaiba to cook dinner himself.

Kaiba trusted Mokuba's proposal and decided to prepare Chicken Marsela with some Fettuccini Alfredo. It seemed simple enough.

Yet, here he was, wearing this stupid apron, since he didn't want any of his clothes stained, with burnt chicken, and pasta not ready. Not to mention, it was past 6:00 PM, and Katsuya was standing there. Laughing. At him.

Kaiba snarled, "And what are you laughing at, Katsuya?"

Between snickers, Jounouchi mustered, "You… apron…cooking…"

Kaiba groaned and suddenly had a headache. He wanted to lie down and started to head out. _'Why the hell am I doing all this for this insolent, stupid, idiotic, imprudent, son-of-a…' _He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Where are ya goin' Kaiba? You said dinner at 6. And it's 6:15. C'mon, the chicken doesn't look that bad. If we scrape off the black stuff, I'm sure it'll be fine!" Jounouchi looped his arm into Kaiba's and tugged. Kaiba allowed Jounouchi to pull him to the table and sat down.

Jounouchi scooped pieces of chicken onto the two plates, and sat down. He used his knife and scraped off the charred pieces of the chicken and eventually cut a piece. He shoved it in his mouth, chewed a bit and swallowed.

He grinned, "Hey, this isn't that bad. It's a bit dry, but it's still better than anythin' I can cook!"

Kaiba grinned back, "Too bad there aren't any bones in the chicken for you, Mutt."

"Well, then go get me one, Old Mother Hubbard."

Kaiba raised his eyebrow, "Old Mother Hubbard?"

"Old Mother Hubbard. The one that went to the cupboard to get her dog a bone. That one? Eh… it seemed appropriate. With you wearin' that apron and all."

Oh. Right. The apron. Kaiba had completely forgotten all about it and reached around to untie it. He draped it over his chair.

Jounouchi softly smiled at Kaiba and said softly, "Ya know, it was nice of you to do this. I thought we were jus' gonna go out and eat. This is…unexpected."

'_Hn. I need to buy Mokuba a new game later.'_

Suddenly, Kaiba heard a loud growl. He looked over at Jounouchi, grinning sheepishly with an empty plate.

"Heh heh, sorry 'bout that."

Kaiba pushed his plate over to Jounouchi. "Eat this."

"No! You haven't eaten anythin'."

"I'm not hungry."

"Are ya sure?"

"Yes."

"Very sure?"

"Yes."

"Very, very sure?"

"Yes."

"Very, very, very sure?"

"Just eat the damn thing!"

"Well… thanks." Jounouchi grabbed Kaiba's plate and placed it on his own. He began to cut the chicken into pieces and shoved one into his mouth. Jounouchi then began to make small talk. He never did like too much silence.

"So…Kaiba, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"What's your favorite kind of ice cream?"

"I don't eat ice cream much."

"Really?! We should go out some time and get some!"

That was how it went for a while with Jounouchi asking questions and Kaiba giving succinct answers. Jounouchi was actually having a lot of fun. And Kaiba was actually answering him and not being mean! By now though, he figured that he had already asked Kaiba enough questions.

"So, Kaiba. Do you have any questions for me?"

Kaiba's thoughts lingered and thought back to the day at the mall.

"_You're mine, Jou…"_ the voice resonated and repeated in Kaiba's.mind. He never did find out who that man was.

"At the mall. The man you ran into. Who is he?"

"Wha'?"

"That one man. With the green eyes."

Jounouchi's body stiffened, and he looked away. Of all the things Kaiba had to ask, he just had to ask about him…

Kaiba noticed the apprehension and sadness in Jounouchi's eyes before Jounouchi turned away. He instantly regretted asking the question.

"Never mind, pup. I don't need to…"

"It's alright, Kaiba. You went out of your way to make this dinner happen, and you've put up with all my questions. Least I can do is answer this one, right?"

Jounouchi sighed and began to play with his fingers.

"His name is Akira Mitsuomi. Last year, at the beginning of summer, I worked at this fast food restaurant, Ya know, just to get a little extra money. Akira would come in every day, and we'd make small talk. Eventually, he asked me out to lunch and then somehow, we ended up in a relationship. Everything was going well. He was gorgeous; everyone, Yug' Honda, Yami, Ryou, etcetera, all liked him. Even Bakura enjoyed his company. What mattered most was that I loved being around him…"

Seto frowned and felt a tinge of jealousy. He shoved that aside when Jounouchi continued.

"Then, one day, when he came over to my place, we were sitting together watching a movie. Then, things just started to get uncomfortable. I told him I didn't want any of that. And he just… made a 360 degree turn. He…" Jounouchi paused for a moment and shuddered as a tear slid down his cheek.

Kaiba clenched his fists. He already knew what Jounouchi was going to say, and he was infuriated.

"He…raped me. He raped me and just left me like that… At first, I was in such denial of what happened. I would tell myself that it couldn't have been Akira who did that. I even tried denying that the whole thing even happened. But I couldn't… I felt so violated. I felt so dirty, so worthless, so disgusting… I became so depressed. That same day, I tried to kill myself by slitting my wrists. My dad found me and brought me to the hospital.

"When I came to, my friends and my dad were around me, asking what happened, why I would go and do something like that. I just told them that Akira was no longer in my life, and they assumed I was depressed because Akira broke up with me. I was fine with that. I didn't want them knowing.

"I don't know how, but somehow I pulled through. I put all that behind me. I didn't know whatever happened to Akira or where he went, and frankly, I didn't care anymore. I became stronger person. But now, he's in town. It bothers me, but I know I'll be fine. If that bastard gets near me, I'll kill him."

Kaiba absorbed all his words and was shocked at everything he had just heard. Rage was stirring inside him. How could that bastard do that to Jounouchi?! Kaiba swore to himself if he ever saw Akira again, he'd punish him for what he did.

Jounouchi sighed and wiped the few tears that trailed down his face. "It feels a bit better getting that off my chest. But promise me something, Kaiba. You're the only one I've told about this. Please don't tell anyone else. I don't wanna stir up anything."

Kaiba nodded and hesitantly placed a hand over Jounouchi's.

Initially, Jounouchi was quite taken aback at this seemingly genuine gesture from Kaiba. However, Jounouchi understood Kaiba's sympathy. Jounouchi smiled in return and glanced at the clock. "It's only 8 o'clock. It's not too late to go out. I wanna show you something."

He grabbed Kaiba's hand and led him outside. The feel of Jounouchi's hand in his made him blush slightly. Luckily the darkness outside masked the tinge of red on Kaiba's cheeks.

"Mutt. Where are we going?"

"Just hold on. We're almost there."

Eventually, the pair stopped in front bushes, trees and other assorted plants that formed a wall that was several feet high.

"You brought me to see a bunch of plants?"

Jounouchi laughed, pushed two bushes aside and climbed in. "C'mon, Kaiba."

Kaiba followed suit and gasped at what he saw. It was a beautiful, tranquil area. There was a lake in the middle of the area with the moonlight reflecting off the surface. The area around the lake was covered with lush grass and several beautiful flowers swaying, gently dancing in the breeze.

"I always come here. Whenever I feel happy, whenever I feel sad, whenever I need to think… I just come here whenever I feel like it."

"I didn't know that this was so close to my house. I didn't even know this was here."

Jounouchi grinned. "Well, it's not exactly out in the open. I stumbled upon this by accident when I tripped and fell."

Kaiba snorted. It was just like the pup to idiotically trip and find something like this.

"Beautiful, isn't it? It's even more beautiful in the morning if you can even imagine that…"

Jounouchi walked over and sat down in front of the lake. He patted the spot next to him, motioning for Kaiba to sit down.

Kaiba grunted.

"Oh c'mon! Your clothes are going to get dirty eventually. Just sit."

Kaiba grunted again but this time, complied with Jou's requests. He was shocked when he felt something on his shoulder. He glanced to his right and saw a mass of blond hair. Jounouchi had rested his head on Kaiba's shoulders.

Jounouchi tilted his head and looked up at Kaiba. "Sorry, but tonight… was just amazing. I don't know why you wanted to eat dinner with me, but I really did actually…enjoy your company. And um… maybe, ya know… if you would like, we could go to the dance this Friday together?"

The dance! That was the whole point of the dinner and Kaiba had completely forgotten. But the fates were on his side today, and Jou had asked him!

'_Hn. I need to buy Mokuba a lot more games later.'_

Kaiba snorted. "Fine. I guess I have to go since no one else would want to go with you,"

"Hey!" shouted Jounouchi. "Plenty of people wanna go wit' me," he retorted as he pushed Kaiba.

"Don't push me like that, Katsuya," warned Kaiba.

"What? You mean like this?" Jou grinned as he pushed Kaiba again.

All of a sudden, Jounouchi was sprawled on the ground with Kaiba on top of him. Jounouchi's face flushed crimson red and he meekly asked, "Kaiba… what are you doing?"

Kaiba looked down at Jounouchi's face. He was taken aback by the beauty of Jou's face, highlighted by the light that the moon shone on them. He admired Jou's soft hair that fell gracefully over his eyes. Kaiba gently brushed his bangs away and gazed at the chestnut brown eyes that were open in wonder and amazement. Kaiba's lips curled up into a smile.

"Kaiba," whispered Jounouchi. "I've said it already, but you look beautiful when you smile."

'_You're beautiful no matter what you're doing, Katsuya…'_

Kaiba's eyes trailed down to Jounouchi's lips. "Jou…" Kaiba whispered as he leaned forward slowly.

"You actually called me by my first name, Kaiba," said Jounouchi in amazement. "You…"

His speech was cut off as his lips met Kaiba's. Jounouchi tensed at the contact but relaxed as he felt Kaiba's tongue run over his lips. Jounouchi parted his lips slightly while Kaiba's tongue ravenously explored the new territory.

Kaiba pressed his body against his, both erections coming in contact with each other. Both moaned slightly into each others' mouths as their tongues danced and intertwined. Finally, Kaiba reluctantly pulled away for air. Both men's faces were flushed and both of them were breathing heavily.

"Kaiba…" murmured Jou.

"Seto."

"Huh?"

"Call me Seto."

"Alright, Seto," smiled Jou. He felt like the name perfectly rolled off his tongue.

Kaiba leaned down to capture Jounouchi's lips in another kiss, but Jou decided to cut it short and managed to say in between gasps, "Not here. My room."

Kaiba frowned at being interrupted and agreed with hesitation. "Fine," he answered as he stood up and dragged Jounouchi with him.

"Hurry up."

"Well, seems like somebody's eager, isn't he?" Jounouchi grinned widely.

Kaiba only grunted in response.

When they reached the house and Jounouchi's room, Kaiba pushed Jounouchi onto his bed and began to treat himself to Jounouchi's mouth again, tongues swirling around each other, both moaning in pleasure. Pulling away, Kaiba began to help himself to Jounouchi's neck, nipping at certain areas lightly and kissing the spots after to soothe the stings.

Lifting Jounouchi's shirt up, Kaiba grinned and flicked his tongue against Jounouchi's nipple while gently pinching the other with his hand. Jounouchi gasped and squirmed as he felt Kaiba take his nipple in his mouth and run his tongue over it. Jounouchi's body writhed in pleasure as his fists tightly gripped his bed sheets.

"Oh god… Seto…" moaned Jounouchi as he closed his eyes. He knew they were going a bit fast. This was what he wanted to avoid with Akira, but for some reason…with Seto, it just felt so…right.

Kaiba kissed down Jounouchi's stomach and began to unfasten Jounouchi's pants. After sliding down Jounouchi's pants and removing them, Kaiba began to slowly slide down Jounouchi's boxers.

Just then, a small whimper fell upon both ears.

"What was that?" asked Jounouchi.

Kaiba frowned. "Probably nothing."

The whimper then elevated into shrieks and cries.

Kaiba frowned more, if that was even possible.

'_The fates are screwing around with me.'_

Jounouchi pushed Kaiba gently and pulled up his boxers. He had forgotten Amour was in his room! As much as he wanted to continue, Jounouchi just couldn't leave Amour crying like that.

"It's Amour."

"Your point? Let him cry," Kaiba answered, clearly aggravated with the disruption.

"Seto! We can't let him cry like that. Besides, if we continued, it wouldn't be very much fun with all the crying in the background, now would it?"

"So throw him out the window."

"Seto! What if he was your real child? You wouldn't be saying that right now."

"…Yes. Yes, I would."

"You are such a jerk!" Jounouchi glared at Kaiba as he propped himself off the bed and walked over to the crib to pick up Amour in his arms.

He swayed his arms gently back and forth, "Ssshh. There, there. Seto didn't mean what he said."

After several minutes, Amour was silent again. After placing Amour back in his crib, Jounouchi stretched his arms out and yawned.

"I'm tired," Jounouchi said as he rubbed his eyes. "I think it's bedtime."

Kaiba grunted.

As Jounouchi climbed into bed, he cuddled against Kaiba and yawned again. "Sleep with me tonight, Seto."

Kaiba nodded in response.

"Good night…" Jounouchi sighed as his words became replaced with light snoring.

Kaiba kissed the top of Jounouchi's head and wrapped his arms around Jounouchi's waist, holding him. Kaiba smiled as he thought about the events of the day and was content with what he had. Sure, he didn't get to finish what he started with Katsuya. Sure, it was the stupid doll's crying that had interrupted them. Sure, he was still horny and had a huge erection. Kaiba frowned. Wait, what _did_ he have that was positive?

He was answered with a deafening snore from Jounouchi which was subsequently followed with a murmur of, "Giant churro…"

Kaiba smiled. That's right. He had his puppy.

"Good night, Jounouchi," he whispered as he closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep's embrace.

* * *

A/N: Woohoo! You made it! Haha. So I've made an outline for this story, and if things go according to plan, there should be around five more chapters.

If there's anything you wanna see in this story, feel free to contact me and offer suggestions. I'm open to a lot of things (contacts available in my profile). Actually, if I'm taking too long to upload the next chapter, feel free to pester me about that too. I really could use the push. XD

Amour is so cute! Well, I think so. And he acts like a real baby too! Crying all the damn time, haha. Unless you get super lucky.

How will the dance go? Will Akira come back? What did Jounouchi make for Kaiba? Will Kaiba actually destroy that damn doll?

I know the answers! But YOU don't. Hahaha, suckas. Okay, I'm kidding. Things shall become clear in future chapters! So be ready!

And once again, thank you all so so so much! ♥


End file.
